


Heart of the Matter

by KDSkywalker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Beta Otabek Altin, Broken Family, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Post-Grand Prix Final, Post-Series, Rediscovering themselves, Russian Mafia -- they aren't a big deal, Support, Triplets, Twins, future lives, small amount of smut - but isn't the focus, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Sustaining a serious injury when coaching Yurio, Victor winds up in the hospital for a week in a medically induced coma. When he begins to recover, Yuuri immediately knows that something is wrong with his husband. How does this injury change things between Victor and Yuuri? Will anything ever be the same? How will they deal with the changes, especially with a little one on the way?





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! The idea for this story came from this comic -  [CLICK HERE TO SEE COMIC ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e8/a7/a2/e8a7a20047927800bcc26affca2db4ee.png)

Credit goes out to the creator of it...whoever you might be! Enjoy!!

* * *

 

**_VICTOR KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV SUSTAINS HEAD INJURY DURING TRAINING_ **

**_TOKYO (Reuters) –_ ** _Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov always did surprise his audience, although this might be the largest and most dramatic of them all._

_The five-time World Figure Skating Champion sustained a head injury during a training session in Hasetsu while working with his current student, Yuri Plisetsky, 21, in preparation for this upcoming skating season. According to reports from bystanders, Nikiforov was coaching Plisetsky on a jump when he missed his landing resulting in the crash to the ice._

_Katsuki-Nikiforov, 34, was rushed to the local hospital where he is still undergoing treatment. Attempts to reach his husband, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, 29, have gone unanswered._

_More as this story develops._

_-30-_

* * *

 

Yuri Plisetsky clicked off his cellphone and slipped it back into his pocket. That had been the third story about Victor’s injury that he had read in the last 10 minutes. At least this story had gotten their facts correct.

Sighing, he pushed off from the wall in the hospital waiting room where he had been standing and made his way down the silent, sterile hallways of Hasetsu General Hospital. He stopped in front of the door to room 272, which had been left open just enough that he could push it open. Slowly, he did just that.

And the scene he walked in on was soul crushing.

Lying propped up in a hospital bed, hooked up to a ventilation machine and unconscious, was Victor. A large purple bruise had formed against his forehead from where he had landed against the ice after showing Yuri how to land a quad axel. The younger Russian had been having a hard time landing the difficult jump, which was fine since it had taken Victor until he was 29 and in his last season to land it cleanly.

Moving out of his thoughts, Yuri noticed the raven-haired figure that was curled up in a chair that had been moved next to the bed. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov loosely held onto his husband’s hand while his own head was resting against his own arm that had been propped up on the bed. His blue framed glasses were still on, which meant that he wasn’t asleep. So perhaps he was just worn out? Anxious?

Who knew?

As quietly as he could, Yuri moved another chair next to the bed. Once he was seated in it, Yuuri lifted his head up and looked at the younger skater.

“This isn’t your fault,” Yuuri softly said, seeing the turmoil in the younger’s eyes.

“Yeah it is,” Yuri whispered. “If I hadn’t been so insistent on learning that jump, then none of this would have happened. We wouldn’t be sitting here in a hospital, not knowing what’s going to happen when the doctors bring him out of whatever they did to him. For all we known, the brain swelling might never go down!”

Tears began to run down Yuri’s face as the older man pulled him into his arms. “Shh,” Yuuri cooed. “I’m sure that everything will be ok. You’ll see.”

“Promise?”

Yuuri smiled softly and nodded. “Besides Victor has more than just you and I pulling for him to be ok,” Yuuri said as he gently ran a hand along his stomach.

“Is that why you’ve been sick lately?” Yuri asked in realization.

Yuuri nodded yes. “We just had it confirmed yesterday. I’m roughly six weeks along.”

“So your last heat?”

“Yes. We’ve been planning for a while and we got lucky on the first try it seems.” Yuuri said, continuing to caress his stomach gently. “Victor was thrilled and he couldn’t stop talking about everything we were going to do as a family. His excitement made me even more excited.”

“All the more reason for the old man to recover.”

* * *

 

A week had passed since Victor’s head injury. Everyday, Yuuri would sit by his bedside, whispering things to him, while holding his hand. And everyday, Yuri would make sure that Yuuri would eat what he could and go home to get a good night’s sleep – for both him and the baby. Yuri already felt bad enough because of Victor’s injury. If anything happened to Yuuri and the baby, he would probably loose it.

“Good news, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Dr. Deek, the attending neurologist said after checking over the latest MRI scan of Victor’s brain that had been taken just hours ago. “It looks like the swelling has gone down enough to rouse your husband.”

It had been eight days since the accident.

Eight days with Victor in an induced coma to bring down the intracranial pressure from the crash to the ice. The doctors had treated him with a cocktail of different drugs – all of which had gone over Yuuri’s head. The main thing he knew was that the crash had caused Victor’s brain to swell. He had been put into an induced coma once the doctors had determined the first day that this was the best course of action, even when Victor had arrived unconscious to the hospital.

“Really?” Yuuri asked, with a smile on his face.

The doctor nodded. “It will take a while, but I am still optimistic about his outcome.”

Yuuri sighed in relief.

* * *

 

For the next several hours, Yuuri sat silently next to his husband’s bed, watching and waiting for any signs of Victor regaining consciousness. it was close to the end of visiting hours, when Yuuri first noticed movement coming from Victor’s hand. _‘Finally! He’s waking up!’_ Yuuri thought as he sat up straight in the chair next to Victor’s bed.

A slight moan came from Victor where his head had lulled to the side.

“Hey there sleepyhead,” Yuuri softly said, trying to get Victor’s attention.

Slowly Victor turned to look at Yuuri. There was a bit of confusion spread across his face and even in his vivid blue eyes. “Wha-wait...who are you? Did the doctor send you?” he slowly asked, his voice sounding gravely since he hadn’t used it in over a week.

Yuuri didn’t say anything to Victor’s question, so instead Victor reached out and placed a finger against Yuuri’s cheek. “Wow. Okay. Yooouuuu are EYE CANDY. You’re so beautiful, you must be a model or something, right?”

A blush tinged Yuuri’s cheeks as he slowly held up his right hand, showing Victor his wedding ring. “N-no, I’m Yuuri and I’m your husband,” he slowly said.

“WE’RE MARRIED?!?” Victor said in shock. “ничего́ себе́!”

Yuuri didn’t say anything as Dr. Deek and a nurse walked in. “Well look who is awake!” the doctor cheerily said as he began to examine Victor.

Without saying anything, Yuuri sat by and watched. Had Victor really forgotten who he was? About them? What was going on? Would Victor be ok? Would they be ok?

He had to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he slowly ran his hands along his stomach, concentrating on their unborn child. He would be strong for their child.

They would make it through this.

Whatever this was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to Victor's memory loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! I was overwhelmed with the amount of kudos so far! Please be sure to let me know what you think! :)

“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, can I speak to you privately for a moment?” Dr. Deek said once he had finished his examination.

Yuuri stood up from his chair next to Victor’s bed and followed the doctor out into the hallway. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him as he walked out of the hospital room. The doctor stood next to the wall just outside the door. “What is wrong with him?” Yuuri immediately asked once he was out of the room.

“From what it looks like is that your husband is suffering from retrograde amnesia. As far as how long his amnesia goes back, that I am not sure yet. Obviously he didn’t remember you, so how long have the two of you known each other?”

“Almost 7 years,” Yuuri said sighing as he wrapped his arms around himself in almost a protective stance. His omega side was reacting to this news about his mate. How could Victor forget about him? Forget about their life together?

“What can I do for him?” Yuuri asked after a moment after he was able to digest the information and was able to shove his emerging omega side down for the time being.

“I am going to run some tests to try and pinpoint any areas of the brain that might not have recovered from his crash against the ice. As for what you can do, truthfully answer any questions he has. Sometimes showing pictures or videos can help as well. Through all of this, perhaps he can regain the memories that he lost. And hopefully he has no other issues along with this.”

“What other issues could there be?”

“Anything from walking to writing to learning things one day and forgetting them the next. I’m going to order an MRI, so from that perhaps we can determine the extent of any more issues. Yet even then, sometimes these things don’t appear on a scan.”

Sighing, Yuuri removed his glasses and began to rub his temples. “How much longer will he be in the hospital?” he then asked.

“Anywhere from a day or two to a week or more. It all depends on the MRI and if any of his motor skills are impaired. Obviously his speaking skills aren’t. I will be sure to keep you posted.”

“Thank you doctor,” Yuuri said turning and walking back into Victor’s hospital room. He leaned back and sighed against the closed door as he closed his eyes in an attempt to quell the tears that were threatening to fall. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he tried to digest this new information. Would Victor ever remember him? Their love? What about skating? What about their lives together? Especially with their pup on the way.

“I’m dying aren’t I?” a voice immediately asked once Yuuri had shut the door to the hallway.

Knocking him out of his train of thought, Yuuri looked up at Victor in shock, his tears immediately gone. “No of course you aren’t dying!” he quickly said as he looked at the worried face of his husband.

Sensing his relief, Yuuri made his way back to the chair that he had been sitting in. but instead of sitting down in the chair, he sat on the side of Victor’s bed.

“Then what is it?” Victor softly asked, a bit sure of even his own voice.

“Because of the fall and hit to your head, you’ve forgotten things.”

“Like being married to such a cutie?”

A blush appeared across Yuuri’s cheeks. “Yes, like being married to me,” he said once he found his voice again.

He watched as Victor slowly reached out and picked up his hand from the bed where it was resting. “Are you going to help me remember?”

Giving Victor’s hand a reassuring squeeze, Yuuri smiled at him. “Always.”

 

* * *

 

Like he had done since Victor had been admitted to the hospital and Yuuri told him that he and Victor were going to be parents, Yuri arrived at room 272 with dinner in hand. He already knew that the doctors were planning on bringing Victor out of his induced coma and that he was now awake. Yet, he wasn’t prepared for Victor not being able to remember him at all.

“Oy! Katsudon I brought dinner for the us and the old man.” Yuri said as he pushed open the door. He was looking at his phone as he entered the room.

“Who is an old man?” a familiar voice asked.

Yuri looked up in shock to see Victor awake and sitting up in his bed while Yuuri was sitting in his normal chair, but he was leaning over onto Victor’s bed. The raven haired man was fast asleep.

“Um, it’s a nickname I have for you.” Yuri quickly said.

“Oh. So why are you here Yuri and not in Russia with Yakov?” Victor asked with a straight face.

Yuri couldn’t help but gape at the older man. What the hell was going on? “Because…because you’re my coach. You and Yuuri both are.”

“I am?”

Yuri set down the bag of food that Yuuri’s mother had sent with him before moving another chair closer to the bed. “Yeah. Yakov retired a few years ago and the two of you took over as my coach. I had to move here since it’s where you lived.”

“Oh. I must have forgotten that too…”

“Eh?” Yuri said in shock. “You forgot?”

The older man nodded. “I’ve been told that I hit my head after a fall of some sort. I even forgot that this cutie,” he said as he ran his fingers through the sleeping man’s hair. “is my husband.”

Watching silently, Yuri couldn’t help but think about what Yuuri was going through. If what Victor said was true, then there was no way that he would remember that his mate was even pregnant with his pup. How the hell could Yuuri deal with all of this?

A soft groan came from the sleeping man as he slowly opened his eyes before sitting up and stretching. “I’m sorry I fell asleep,” he said to Victor before taking ahold of his hand and kissing it gently.

“It’s alright. Yuri just got here. He’s been telling me a few things.”

Turning to look to his left, Yuuri noticed that the young Russian skater was sitting next to him. In his eyes, Yuri could see a lot of turmoil and uncertainty. Because of that look, Yuri knew that certain things shouldn’t be told to Victor yet – like the fact that Yuuri was pregnant. Over the years, Yuri had learned what certain looks from Yuuri meant, especially when it came to Victor.

“Well that’s good! So you remembered who he was?” Yuuri asked, turning back to look at Victor. The platinum haired man eagerly nodded yes.

“But I thought he was still in juniors under Yakov,” he then said, his voice obviously dropping.

“It’s ok. We’ll both help you remember.” Yuuri said before turning to look at the other Yuri.

“Of course we will!” Yuri quickly said as he caught the look in his counterpart’s eye. “I’ll make sure you remember all of the hell I’ve always given you!”

Victor’s eyes lit up at the promise that he would be told all that he had forgotten. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought that he was loved and had people who cared for him outside of his dysfunctional family. As far as he could remember, he had always had trouble with relationships. So how had he managed to nab the adorable Japanese skater who he had always been smitten with? While he had no reason to not believe Yuuri, how much had he really forgotten? No one had actually told him how much he had forgotten.

“How old are you now, Yuri?” he asked, trying to figure out things.

“21.”

Victor’s eyes grew huge as he placed his hands against his head. “Oy Vey! the last thing I remember was you were 14! You mean to say I’ve forgotten the last 7 years?”

He glanced between Yuuri and Yuri waiting for a response. Finally Yuuri spoke up. “Yes it looks like it. But the doctor doesn’t think that its going to be permanent.”

“Why?”

“The MRI they took this morning showed no visible brain damage. Hopefully it’s all temporary.” Yuuri assured him as he moved a hand to gently stroke the side of his face.

“I hope so too.”

Yuri sat by and watched the exchange between the two men. Had it actually come to this? Victor forgetting everything for the last seven years and Yuuri having to be the strong one? Sure Victor had always forgot things here and there, but he was always the strong one in the relationship between him and Yuuri.

Oh how the tables had turned.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Yuri had managed to get Yuuri to leave the hospital to get a good night’s sleep. He could tell just how worn and weary that the omega was. The last thing that he wanted was for something to happen to either the omega or the pup that he was carrying. Even he knew that the first trimester of a pregnancy was always touch and go. And that was even more so with male omegas.

Instead of returning to his apartment that night, Yuri decided that he needed to camp out on the couch in the house that Victor and Yuuri shared. He had slept there for several of the nights while Victor has been in the induced coma, so what was another night?

After ushering the pregnant omega to bed, Yuuri took up his spot on the couch. He had chosen the couch instead of the guest room for the fact that it was closer to where the omega was sleeping. If Victor couldn’t be there to watch over his pregnant husband, then Yuri would do it instead – at least to the best of his ability.

As he lay on the couch in the dark living room, he couldn’t help but hear bits and pieces of the conversations that Yuuri was having. Yuuri must have made some phone calls to their friends and family. One conversation seemed to be with Christophe Giacometti while another one was with Phichit Chulanont. During the faint conversations, he swore that he heard Yuuri’s voice catch and break several times.

Yuri knew that there was very little that he could do on his own. Katsudon was just as stubborn as Victor was at times. He knew that he was going to need some help. And he knew exactly who could both help him with the two idiots and help keep his own sanity. Immediately opening up his phone, he clicked on the Skype application and then chose the name he wanted to call – ‘Beka’ as he reached over and turned on a table lamp to give him a little light.

Within seconds, the face of Otabek Altin filled Yuri’s phone screen. “Everything ok?” Beka immediately asked.

Yuri shook his head no. “Victor was brought out of the induced coma,” he said pausing for a moment. “But he can’t remember the last 7 years.”

“That’s not good.”

“Nope, especially since Katsudon is pregnant.”

He didn’t care if he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but he was going to tell Beka. They told each other everything. That’s why their long distance relationship had survived for so long. No secrets were kept between them.

“Even I know that’s not good,” Beka said, hinting at the fact that he wasn’t an alpha or an omega, but a beta. He was ‘normal’ in the eyes of the world. “Is there anything that I can do to help, Yura?”

“Can you come to Japan for a bit? I know that it's the offseason and we had discussed me coming to Almaty this year, but instead can you come here? I can’t leave either of them. They need my help.”

“Of course. They are your family now.”

“So are you.”

Otabek smiled at him. “As you are mine,” he added. “I will check on flights and let you know what I find.”

“Thank you, Beka. I love you.”

“I love you too, Yura. I’ll be there as soon as I can. For now, you need some sleep. You’ll be of no use to either of them without rest.”

“I will. See you soon.”

The call ended as Yuri leaned back against the couch and smiled. Thank goodness for Otabek. He didn’t know what he would do without him.

 

* * *

 

“Jamie and I will have everything wrapped up here in a few weeks. Then we will be in Hasetsu within a few days.”

“Good,” Yuuri said, rubbing his eyes as adjusted the phone against his shoulder. He had made several phone calls already about Victor’s status and this was the last one. “I don’t know if I am able to do this on my own. Chris and Phichit will both be here in a few days. And I know that my family will do whatever they need to do.”

“Do you need me to come earlier? Jamie can always finish things here.”

“I’ll let you know if I do,” he said yawning on the phone.

“Get some sleep and take care Yuuri. Especially since you are carrying my nephew or niece. Or perhaps Victor blessed you and the two of you are going to have multiples, since they do run in our family.”

“Dear god, I hope not. One is enough for me. But I promise you that I’m going to bed now.”

“Good. Keep me updated. Night Yuuri.”

“Night Evia.” he said ending the phone call before turning over and cuddling with Victor’s pillow. He inhaled the dimmed scent of his mate as he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do they go from here? 
> 
> If you want to read more of my YOI fics, check out 'Someone's Waiting to Love You'. It's my other YOI story. But I have several more planned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes home! But is everything how it once was?

**_VICTOR KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV DISCHARGED FROM HOSPITAL_ **

**_TOKYO (Reuters) –_ ** _After a two-week stint in the hospital for a head injury, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, 33, was discharged late Tuesday night._

_The five-time World Figure Skating Champion sustained a head injury during a training session in Hasetsu while working with Yuri Plisetsky, 21._

_While there had been no official updates from the hospital regarding any injuries that Katsuki-Nikiforov may have had sustained, it was revealed prior to his discharge, what the extent of the injuries to the skating legend were._

_According to Morooka Hisanshi, a local skating reporter, the only injuries that Katsuki-Nikiforov obtained in his fall was a traumatic brain injury or TBI._

_“That was why he was kept so long in the hospital,” Hisanshi stated in a press briefing, as he spoke on behalf of Katsuki-Nikiforov and his husband, former Japanese figure skater, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, 30. “Doctors wanted to monitor his brain for any signs of potential damage. Thankfully there was none.”_

_Hisanshi went on to ask that Katsuki-Nikiforov be left alone during the rest of his recuperation and he promised that as soon as any new information was passed down from either skater, that he would make it known._

_-30-_

* * *

 

‘ _Finally I can relax a little,_ ’ Yuri thought to himself as he collapsed onto the couch in the Katsuki-Nikiforov living room. He closed his eyes and sighed wearily. Training had always taken a lot out of him, but taking care of Victor with a head injury had to be ten times worse. He had never been so tired in his life. And to think – this was only day one of Victor being home. Luckily, Victor was taking a nap, while Yuuri was letting family and close friends know about Victor’s current status.

Next to him, Otabek pulled him close without question. Yuri was thrilled that his boyfriend had managed to quickly find flights from Almaty to Fukuoka. As soon as Yuri had learned that Otabek would be arriving a day and half after their phone conversation, he made sure that Yuuri and Victor’s house along with his own apartment where spotless.

Yet since Otabek’s arrival several days ago, a lot had happened.

Yuuri refused to leave his husband’s side. Yuri chalked that up to the fact that Yuuri was an omega, who was pregnant with his mate in the hospital. His secondary was getting the best of him. So the younger Russian didn’t push the issue.

Victor being released from the hospital to return home despite remembering very little about the last seven years was another contributing factor.

And lastly, the media catching wind of Victor’s injury. Sure they had been kept in the dark to just how serious it was – aka ‘Victor can’t remember shit’ as Yuri liked to call it – but thankfully Yuuri had managed to keep them at bay with the press release through local media personality, Morooka Hisanshi. So far the media had abided by the wishes of Katsudon and left them alone. But who knows how long that will actually last.

“Why even tell the media anything?” Beka asked as Yuri closed his weary eyes as he curled against his boyfriend’s broad chest. “It’s just going to make them want more information.”

“Sure it will, but for now they are satisfied. With any luck they just forget about them or find something better to talk about.” Yuri said, opening his eyes and looking up at his boyfriend.

“I still don’t see the point.”

“Then there is the entire issue of Yuuri being pregnant. Right now things are touch and go, especially for the next six weeks to get him a week or so into the second trimester.”

“Hopefully they give them that then.”

“I agree,” Yuri said, finally letting his eyes close.

* * *

 

Yuuri lay doubled up in his – no, his and Victor’s – bed. Every so often he would experience a cramp radiating from his abdomen. Tears pricked his eyes.

He knew exactly what cramps were a sign of and it scared him to death. Was he loosing the baby that both he and Victor so badly wanted before Victor’s head injury? Or was it simply something he ate that was rotten?

Whatever it was, it was scaring him.

He closed his eyes to stop the flow of tears. He needed to think of positive thoughts.

Victor was alive after his trauma.

They were going to have a child.

And even though Victor has forgotten the entire time that they had been a couple and married, Yuuri can tell that he wants so desperately to remember it all.

Yet, even when trying to think of happy thoughts, Yuuri’s mind likes to rebel and think of the negative issues as well.

What if Victor doesn’t actually want to remember anything? What if he is just saying that because he has no idea where to go or who to turn to? His mind did provide a valid argument. Ever since he returned home from the hospital, Victor had slept in one of the guest rooms and had very little interaction with anyone – except at meal times and for a few hours during the day. Despite his omega side pushing him to go to his mate so that he could be scented and reassured that everything was going to be all right, Yuuri didn’t. Instead he would spend time with Yuri and Otabek, then at night he would cuddle with Luka, their new poodle who was 2 years old. He and Victor had gotten him shortly after Makkachin passed away from old age. So it seemed that all he and Victor were doing was going through the motions of life – eating, sleeping and breathing.

 _‘No!’_ Yuuri said to himself as he argued with his anxious side. _“Victor would do no such thing! He wants to remember!”_

A small knock on the door to the bedroom brought Yuuri out of his thoughts. He looked up from where he still lay doubled up as Yuri entered the room. “It’s rather late for you to still be in bed,” he said.

Yuri was right. Over the last few years, Yuuri had gone from a night owl to an early riser. Instead of saying anything, he simply moaned as he cramped up again.

Immediately Yuri was next to the bed. “Is it the baby?” he hurriedly asked.

“I hope not…” Yuuri said, struggling to fight back tears.

“What do you want me to do? Do we need to go to the doctor?"

“Call Mari,” he said gasping. “She can take me.”

“Does she and your parents know that you and Victor are going to have a pup?”

“Yes. Please call her.”

Yuri nodded as he took his cellphone out of his pocket and found the number he was looking for and wrote out a text to Mari, requesting her help to take Yuuri to see the doctor because he was cramping. Without hesitation, Mari agreed to help.

* * *

 

Victor scratched the top of his head in a bit of confusion. When he had walked into the kitchen, he found Yuri and Otabek sitting at the table in silence with Luka at their feet. So where was Yuuri?

“Good morning!” Victor happily said as he sat down at the table with the younger skaters, showing no signs of confusion as to where his adorable Japanese skating husband was. Both skaters briefly acknowledged him, before Yuri wordlessly pushed a cup of coffee in front of him. “So where is Yuuri?”

“Out with his sister. They needed to do something for their parents,” Otabek answered as he glanced up from the book he was reading.

“This early?”

“Yeah.” Otabek said before looking back at his book. Next to him, Yuri hadn’t said one word. Instead he looked to be scrolling through something on his cellphone.

“Whatcha looking at?” he questioned, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever the younger Russian was looking at.

“You and your husband on the night either of you actually talked to each other.” Yuri said as he placed the cellphone down on the table and turned it towards Victor. Looking down at the phone, Victor saw a picture of him and Yuuri happily dancing together with huge smiles on their faces. And the way that they were touching the other’s face was truly captivating. They looked so in love…

“Do you have any more pictures?”

“Da.”

“Can I see them?”

“No,” Yuri said picking up his cellphone as he stood up from the table. “Try and remember for yourself first. Then maybe I’ll show you.”

Victor watched him leave the kitchen, while Otabek didn’t say anything else. He sighed as he looked down at Luka. Perhaps some fresh air would help him. He had gone on a few short walks with Yuuri when he had first gotten home in an attempt to reacquaint him with their house and neighborhood. But that last one was days ago.

With his mind made up, he finished off his coffee and stood up. “Come on Luka, let’s go.”

The dog jumped up from where he was lying and happily barked in agreement.

“Be careful,” Otabek said as Victor and Luka left to go get his leash on before leaving the house.

Not wanting to go very far, Victor made his way to the little strip of beach that was just down the street from their house. There he sat on some rocks, staring out into the vast, blue ocean. Yet he saw none of it.

Instead the image of him and Yuuri dancing together kept flashing in his mind’s eye. He wanted to remember; he had to remember.

“Sochi…” he whispered out loud. Why had he said that? Was that city important? Something inside of him was telling him it was.

Had it been at a competition in Sochi where he and Yuuri had danced? Or better yet, had that been where the picture Yuri had on his phone was from? Yet whatever it was, it obviously was important since even sitting there thinking of that place made Victor feel warm inside.

* * *

  

By the time that Victor had returned home, Yuuri was home as well. He sat curled up on the couch with a steaming cup of tea. He didn’t look like he felt good when Victor saw him. Simply seeing Yuuri that way made Victor want to go and cuddle up close to him.

But why? True, they were married. But had he really been that affectionate with his husband all the time? Maybe. Yet it probably wouldn’t hurt to sit close to him. Victor had enjoyed the small tender touches that Yuuri had given him in the hospital, including the small kisses.

Maybe now, Victor should return the favor given that Yuuri looked to be a little ragged.

“Mind if I sit with you?” he asked moving close to the couch.

Yuuri looked up from his cell phone and smiled. “Sure,” he said, moving his curled up feet.

“No,” Victor said shaking his head. “I’ll sit behind you and you can lay against me.”

At that suggestion, Yuuri’s eyes grew huge, as his smile only got larger. He nodded before moving to sit up a little so Victor could slide in behind him. Once Victor was seated behind him, Yuuri snuggled close to the man that he loved – memories or not. Warmth and relief coursed through his body as his eyes drifted shut. And as he allowed himself to relax for the first time since the accident, Yuuri could have sworn that Victor had wrapped his arms around him before gently running his fingers up and down his arm.

Not wanting to be disappointed if he had been hallucinating the entire thing, Yuuri drifted off to sleep.

The last thing on his mind being that he had found out that he and Victor were not simply going to have one pup, but two…

Yuuri hadn’t had a miscarriage that morning. No instead his body was growing and expanding to compensate for the fact that there were soon to be two babies in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household...

* * *

 

 _ **Notes: And then there were two….Damn evil sister-in-law’s for suggesting that Yuuri would have multiples. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really should be in bed, but this was itching to be written.**_  
  
_**Next chapter….Chris and Phichit arrive! So why you are waiting for the next chapter, why not check out my other YoI story -[Someone's Waiting to Love You](archiveofourown.org/works/11230473). I would love it if you did!**_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri had to admit that the last few days had been interesting.

From Victor returning home with no memories of the last seven years to learning that the pup he believed he was carrying was not one but two to almost an instant change in the way that Victor was acting – from wanting to be behind Yuuri when he was sitting on the couch and hold him close or asking to sleep in their bed at night instead of the guest room like Victor had done the first few nights after he had returned home from the hospital. There was even a brief moment when Yuuri had dozed off while cuddled close to Victor on the couch and when he woke up, he found that Victor was nestled close to him with his nose practically against the scent gland on his neck – close to where Victor had marked him as his mate years ago.

It had made the omega side of Yuuri giddy with happiness.

It was almost as if a part of the old Victor was trying to resurface. Perhaps Victor’s alpha side remembered everything or at least some parts.

Yet if that was the case, why hadn’t anything else happened?

“Try showing him more pictures.” Yuri suggested one afternoon as he and Yuuri sat waiting for Victor to emerge from the doctor’s office. It had been a little over a week since his discharge from the hospital and this was a simple follow up visit. Otabek had decided not to come, opting to work out on the ice for a bit. Yuri would join him after the doctor’s office visit. He wanted to make sure that the media – more so the paparazzi kept their distance. Especially after the scare with Yuuri’s fragile state.

“Pictures?” Yuuri questioned, looking at him.

“Yeah. A few days ago I showed the old man a picture from the banquet of the two of you and after that things changed. He changed. Maybe it helped. Maybe it didn’t.” Yuri said, shrugging his shoulders. “But he never said anything about it to me.”

The blond turned his attention back to his phone, ignoring the puzzled look that he was getting from his Japanese counterpart.

Taking into consideration what Yuri said, perhaps the younger Russian was onto something. Maybe visual cues could trigger memories. What did Yuuri have to loose?

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on?” Victor asked as Yuuri pulled him towards their bedroom later that afternoon once they had arrived home. He was made to sit on the bed without a word from his dark haired husband, who quickly turned from him and moved towards a bookshelf that was in their room. He reached for a book that was on the shelf and pulled it loose before returning to the bed.

“I had promised to help you remember who you are and where you came from. So why not start at the beginning? With baby photos!” he said sitting down with the photo album in his lap.

Victor smiled slighted. “But Yuuri, I remember my childhood. I had a brother named Andrei and a sister named Evia. We are triplets.”

“Do you remember mine?”

“Yours?”

Yuuri nodded as he held the book in his lap closed.

“No…”

“Mama loved showing you these pictures because they embarrassed me so much,” Yuuri said, feeling his cheeks tinge slightly. Hiroko had put a lot of chubby baby Yuuri pictures in the album, which Victor had loved and had embarrassed Yuuri. Even now it still embarrassed him slightly.

At the obvious embarrassment in his husband, Victor asked nicely to be shown the pictures from his husband’s childhood. Hesitating slightly, but knowing that in the end he would have no matter what, Yuuri opened up the album across his lap and began to explain the various photos to his husband.

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking at various photos in albums of Yuuri’s childhood then onto early skating competitions of both of them – Victor had claimed he wanted to refresh his memory, which Yuuri didn’t fall for once Victor had begun to recall key details about the events, yet still humored his husband to talking about various pictures that were on their phones.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as they lay next to each other on the bed looking at the pictures on his phone.

“Hmm?” Yuuri said, looking at the picture instead of at Victor. The picture that they were currently looking at was of Victor and his siblings, the trio smiling. In the picture, Victor and Andrei were hugging Evia who was wearing a silver medal around her neck with the Russian flag draped around her shoulders.

“This was in Rio, at the Olympics, right? Evia and her teammate, Oksana Romanov won silver in beach volleyball. Right?”

“Yeah. But that was almost 8 years ago, just before you met me. The next Summer Olympics are coming up in Paris.”

“Really? We should go! Is she participating?”

“Not this year. I’m not sure why exactly.”

“Oh.”

“But Victor! You remembered something! You remembered that your sister won a silver medal at the last Olympics! And you even remembered her teammate’s name!” Yuuri said suddenly sitting up. Victor moved to sit up as well.

It took a moment, but realization dawned on Victor’s face and soon his heart shaped smile was spread from ear to ear. “I did!” he exclaimed wrapping Yuuri tightly in a hug.

“Do you know if you’ve remembered anything else?” Yuuri asked pulling out of Victor’s octopus like hug a few seconds later, a bit too excited to be held back. He had to know if his mate had remembered anything else. Victor quickly nodded yes.

“Well?”

“What does Sochi have to do with anything?” the platinum hair man asked.

Yuuri couldn’t help but gape at him before smiling as tears of joy began to fill his eyes. “Only everything…”

 

* * *

 

Victor contently stroked the side of Yuuri’s face as Yuri slept later that night. He now knew that Sochi meant.

Sochi had been where he had fallen in love with Yuuri.

It had been a drunk Yuuri. But that didn’t matter. Love was blind. From what Yuuri and even Yuri had told him along with shown him from pictures and videos of the night of what is affectionately called the ‘Grand Prix of Tears’ it had been easy to see from the look on his face, Yuuri had smote Victor even before they had danced.

Looking at pictures had helped a great deal. But what else could he do to remember? He was still missing so many memories.

So many years.

So much love.

So much life.

His L words.

What else had he forgotten? He knew there were painful memories in his past before Yuuri had come into it that he never wanted to remember, so why had he retained those but not the ones of his marriage to this adorable man? Perhaps he should call his sister. Then after that he might call his brother, depending on what he learned from Evia. Because if that picture on Yuuri's phone had been taken at the last Olympic's, then they and Andrei had reconciled. Hadn't they? 

Yawning, he'd decide to worry about all of it in the morning instead.

He leaned over and gently kissed Yuuri’s cheek, eliciting a soft purr from the omega who nestled deeper into his pillow. Victor couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you Yuuri. I know that is hasn’t been easy, but I promise that it will be worth it in the end. I will become the same Victor that you fell in love with, if not better than that,” he whispered before moving to nestle into his own pillow for the night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Victor was woken by a loud squeal from Yuuri then a crash of a chair. He quickly scrambled out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Thinking Yuuri was either hurt or something had happened to either Yuri or Otabek, Victor wasn’t prepared for what was actually going on.

Instead, Yuri was sitting in shock at the sight of Yuuri and Phichit Chulanont wrapped tightly around each other was Christophe Giacometti was laughing his ass off while Otabek stood stoically off to the side.

“Surprise, mon ami!” Chris said with a smile on his face, turning towards Victor.

Yes, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be in bed…..I need sleep, but I wanted to write this for ya’ll instead. So some feedback and/or kudos would be lovely!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to China and a trip down memory lane....

“Have you considered traveling to other places to see if that triggers any memories?” Chris suggested as he took a sip of tea after he and Phichit had listened to various tactics and attempts that Yuuri and Victor had tried so far when it came to Victor’s memories. It was later in the morning after Chris and Phichit’s arrival.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri questioned. “Like go on a trip?”

“Oh that sounds amazing!” Victor happily said. “Where would we go?”

“It’s good to see that there is still a shadow of Victor Nikiforov looked away inside that addled head,” Chris said, winking at his friend.

“I know! Beijing isn’t too far. Wasn’t that your first international competition with Victor as your coach?” Phichit suggested looking at his best friend. “The Cup of China?”

“That’s right! We all were there!”

“Then it looks like we’re off to Beijing!” Chris said.

“Can we have hot pot and drunken shrimp?” Victor asked with a faraway look in his eye as he turned towards his husband. “I can barely remember what it tasted like.”

They all laughed.

 

* * *

 

Not to stress Yuuri out more than he already seemed to be and also to make sure that he didn’t miscarry the twins, Phichit took care of all the travel arrangements. Within a matter of hours, all the travel arrangements were taken care of – from the plane tickets to hotel rooms to even managing to get a private skate session at the Capital Indoor Stadium – Phichit had their entire trip planned.

In two days time, Yuuri, Victor, Chris and Phichit would be heading to Beijing for a few days, while Yuri and Otabek enjoyed a few days of peace.

“So a weekend alone, hmm?” Chris teased over dinner that night as the plans for the upcoming few days we discussed among the friends. “You and Otabek have a romantic weekend planned?”

Otabek shook his head no, while Yuri became defensive. “So what if we do!” the younger Russian loudly said. “We maybe young, but we’re not dead! Besides I’m sure that it just happens to be a coincidence that you and Phichit just happen to show up at the same time to visit Victor.”

Everyone started to snicker, including Beka. “What’s so funny!?” Yuri demanded.

“Chris and I have been a couple for several months now. We finally decided to give it a try.” Phichit said, as he moved closer to the former Swiss skater.

“It’s about damn time!” Yuri snarled, trying to calm himself down after getting riled up.

“I have to agree with Yuri on that one.” Chris said, pressing a kiss against Phichit’s forehead.

Victor sat by in silence as his ‘family’ enjoyed their dinner conversation. While memories were slowly coming back in a fragments, he knew that the people who were around this table along with Yuuri’s family and his own were what mattered most. Yet was that really true?

Yes, his husband, Yuri, Otabek, Chris and Phichit were most definitely considered family. He might not remember much about Phichit, except from what Yuuri had told him – being his best friend from his days in Detroit – but if Phichit and Chris were dating then even better! Then there was Yuuri’s parents and sister. All of them had come to see him while he had been recuperating in the hospital. Even Minako Okukawa, Yuuri’s former ballet instructor, and the Nishigori had come to visit him as well.

Then there was his family – the one that he had been born into. Evia had taken the time to Skype with him on an almost regular basis being every 5 to 7 days tops since the accident; no one else in his family had even taken the time to see how he was. Not his mother. Not his father. Not even his brother. Where were they? Had something happened during the time that he had forgotten about? Yuuri never mentioned anything about it. Nor had Evia. Yet something about it just felt off…

“Hey, you ok?” Yuuri asked in a hushed whisper, knocking Victor from his train of thought. He felt the younger man lock their fingers together as he leaned closer to him.

Victor quickly smiled and nodded yes before pressing a soft kiss against Yuuri’s cheek. The younger man blushed. Over the last few days, since the revelations about Sochi and sharing of pictures, Victor had become much more expressive in his feelings towards Yuuri. It wasn’t to the level that it had been, but things were better. Quick, chaste kisses to the cheek, hand or neck were a far better cry than none at all.

Things were slowly getting better.

Hopefully going to China would stir up some old memories.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri knew that his best friend was good at planning things and making them work, but never this good. Almost everything they did during their time in Beijing had ties to that first Cup of China with Victor as Yuuri’s coach.

From the hotel to the hot pot restaurant to the private skate time in the arena, Phichit had done an amazing job with his planning.

“So any luck with any memories?” Chris asked on their way to the Capitol Indoor Stadium. It was the fourth day of their trip to Beijing. The group had spent the first two days together, sightseeing and simply being tourists while on the third day, each couple spent the day together.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what Chris and Phichit had gone to do during the “couple’s day together” – but he was pretty sure it involved going out to an expensive restaurant of Chris’ choosing along with going to a club of some kind. At one time that might had appealed to both Yuuri and Victor – especially Victor – but things change. Life happens and then everything moves on without hesitation, stopping for no one. During their day together, Yuuri and Victor had spent it in relative silence and comfort. They had woken up in the same bed, moving a bit closer to each other every time they slept together. They had spent the early part of the day doing a bit of shopping for gifts for their family back in Japan before a late lunch. After that, Yuuri insisted on resting a bit back at the hotel. then as a surprise, Yuuri had awoken to a nice dinner for two of mainly Yuuri’s favorites, provided by room service. When questioned about how he knew what to order, Victor smiled and said that Phichit had helped out. Later that night, as he was falling asleep, Yuuri could feel the soft kisses and nudges of Victor’s nose against his scent glands. If nothing else, China seemed to make Victor more affectionate.

“Nothing,” Victor said as the group entered the stadium. “Hopefully skating helps!”

In all honesty, Yuuri was scared. He didn’t want Victor back on the ice so soon after his accident. In fact, if he were to have it his way, Victor wouldn’t set a skate on the ice until at least the twins were born. He did not think that if Victor sustained another horrific injury – especially to the brain – that he would physically be able to survive another stint of Victor’s in a hospital.

Once inside the stadium, the small group was greeted by stadium officials, who happily led them to the ice. Lucky for them, there had just been a skating exhibition held at the stadium the prior weekend. Therefore, the ice rink was still out and there had been an open session for the public, but somehow Phichit had convinced the Chinese officials to give them a private session. No one had asked any questions at what it had taken or how it had been accomplished. All they knew was that Phichit had a very persuasive personality.

Within minutes of setting down their gear that they had brought with them, Phichit and Chris had their skates on and were out on the ice, skating around the smooth ice, enjoying being the first to lay down new skate marks on the ice.

Standing at the sideboards, Victor watched for a moment before glancing over at his husband who had sat down on a nearby bench and begun to pull out their skates.

_“If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I’ll take responsibility by resigning as your coach…”_

The words rang loud and clear in Victor’s head. Where had they come from? When had he said them? What had he meant? Had he been talking to his Yuuri or the Russian Yuri?

Seeing the confusion on his husband’s face, Yuuri stood up and made his way towards him. “Victor?” he softly prodded, placing a hand top of his that was gripping the sideboard. “What’s wrong?”

For a moment, he didn’t say a single word as he looked down at their hands. Then Yuuri noticed a single tear slowly roll down his cheek. “…just stay by my side…” he eventually choked out.

“What?”

“That’s what you had said to me. To have more faith in you then you have in yourself and to stay by your side.” Victor said bringing his eyes up to meet Yuuri’s. “After I said I would resign as your coach if you didn’t medal.”

Tears weld up in Yuuri’s eyes as well as he nodded yes. “Do you remember anything else?” he gently asked, trying to encourage Victor more.

Turning back to look at the stadium itself, Victor held onto Yuuri’s hand as he focused on the ice. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath of the cold air of the stadium.

_“Victor!” Yuuri cried out as he skated towards the rink gate._

_All Victor could do was smile, even though Yuuri had said something else towards him – he couldn’t heard it over how loud his own heart was beating in his chest. He had never been more proud of anyone or in love with anyone for doing what Yuuri had just done: publically declared their love for each other on the ice by doing a quad flip at the end of his free program. Now it was his turn._

_He smiled at the younger skater before launching himself at him. As their lips met in a kiss, Victor wrapped his hands protectively around Yuuri’s head before pulling him closer to brace them both for the impact against the ice. “This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me,” he said pulling was slightly from Yuuri. The younger man smiled brightly at him…_

Without saying a word, Victor pulled Yuuri tight against him and pressed his lips softly against his husband’s. pulling back from the short kiss, Victor noticed that the tears that had been welling up in Yuuri’s eyes were slowly rolling down his cheeks. He quickly thumbed them away.

“I hate to see you cry,” he whispered placing his forehead against Yuuri’s as he gently ran his fingers along his husband’s cheeks.

“It’s not from sadness. I’m just happy that you are remembering. I was worried that you’d never remember everything that we shared.”

“Even if I don’t remember it all, I’m slowly figuring out every day, heck every hour why I first fell in love with you. You’re full of surprises.”

“So are you,” Yuuri quipped with a slight smile.

Victor returned his smile before leaning in and kissing Yuuri softly on the lips once again.

China had definitely been worth the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed to take forever to write! I would write a little then I would delete it because I didn't like the flow. Then I would revamp the outline. And to top it all off, I had lots to do with my job and then I was too tired to write….so here it is (FINALLY!). The next two chapters are the ones I've been waiting for! I can't wait!!
> 
> Be sure to check out my other YoI stories!! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected news brings unexpected confessions.

 After their return from China, memories seemed to be steadily returning to Victor. The memories weren’t anything as large as what had transpired at the Cup of China, but instead were little things.

One of the first memories that Victor regained was his dashing arrival in Japan with his bold declaration about becoming Yuuri’s coaching and him winning the next Grand Prix. When that memory presented itself, Victor wanted to re-create it with his husband. Yuuri quickly nixed the idea, stating that the onsen was too busy at the moment, being the peek of tourist season. Victor was slightly disappointed at that prospect, but did accept Yuuri’s promise that when there was downtime at the onsen, that they could relive that first moment together in the hot springs.

Then there were other memories as well.

One of the memories was Yuuri’s reaction to when Victor found Yurri’s trove of memorabilia on his fiancé that had been hastily stashed after Victor’s arrival. When Victor questioned his husband about the memory, Yuuri turned bright red and stammered an explanation. Victor couldn’t help but laugh and smile before wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him close before softly kissing him.

Even though the trip to China had been well worth it, the main thing that had changed beside the return of some memories was the fact that Victor had become more affectionate. Well that really wasn’t true. He was becoming as affectionate as he had been prior to his accident. And Yuuri was savoring each touch and kiss that he could. It was a far cry from their previous level of affection, yet at the moment he would take anything.

Another memory that returned was of the simple joys that he had found early on in their relationship – from walks on the beach with Makkachin to the luxury of waking up next to each other.

With the frequency that the memories were returning, Victor often times found himself questioning whether the memories were real or not. He remembered how he had been prior to meeting Yuuri and how his love life was - he was lonely and he thought that he always would be. So how could these wonderful memories that were returning to him, actually be his? To make sure that he was remembering what was correct, he always questioned Yuuri about the memories and his husband was always more than happy to explain what the memories either were about or elaborate more about them.

And for the first time since he had woken up in the hospital, Victor finally was beginning to feel like people aren’t tiptoeing around him.

* * *

 

**_NIKIFOROV CONFIRMS PREGNANCY, WON’T PARTCIPATE IN PARIS OLYMPICS_ **

**_SYDNEY (Reuters) –_ ** _After being hospitalized earlier this week for dehydration and fatigue, Russian Olympian Evia Nikiforov, 33, announced that she is withdrawing from the upcoming summer Olympic Games in Paris, France._

_A post on her Instagram, aided in the announcement – ‘New Role – Mommy. #6weeks #daddyisexcitedtoo’ <picture of an ultrasound image>._

_Nikiforov’s publicist did make it known that Nikiforov’s former teammate in beach volleyball had already known about the impending announcement and had made plans for an alternate teammate for the upcoming Olympic games._

_Although Nikiforov is not representing the Russian Federation at the Olympic games doesn’t mean that she won’t be there. Nikiforov is married to fellow Olympian, James Malcolm, the Australian triathlon star of the last 3 Olympic games._

_-30-_

* * *

“I’m so sorry! The press just wouldn’t let up! Jamie was worried that something else would happen the either myself or the baby.”

Evia sniffled on the phone for what seemed like the 100th time. “I promise that it is ok,” Yuuri said, reassuring his sister-in-law. Yuuri had just managed to get the phone away from Victor so that he could talk to her as well. Victor had left the living room to seek out his cellphone to text Chris about Evia before he was going to take Luka for a walk.

“Are you sure? Have you even told Victor yet about the two of you?”

“I haven’t found the right words. Perhaps this will help me in the right direction. He did seem thrilled earlier on the phone with you once he found out that you were pregnant.” Yuuri replied as he gently ran his hand over the small baby bump that had begun to form. He was currently almost 12 weeks along. “So perhaps he will be even more so when I tell him that we are having pups of our own.”

“Well let me know as soon as you do. Besides you’re about 6 weeks or so further along than I am.”

“In the grand scheme of things, that isn’t that long. You could always give birth early.”

“So could you.”

“True.” Evia said. She was about to say something else before her tone changed. “I’m not feeling so hot again, so I’m going to go lie back down before the movers come back to finish up. We should be there within two or three weeks.”

“That sounds great. I’ll make sure to tell Victor. Be sure to call if you need anything and take it easy. It took you long enough to get pregnant. We don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Same goes for you.”

Yuuri ended the call and stood up from where he had been relaxing on the couch with Victor. The house was quiet that afternoon since Yuri and Otabek were at Ice Castle practicing for the upcoming season, while Victor was still out walking Luka. Thankfully Otabek’s coach had offered to help out with coaching Yuri when news of Victor’s injury became known. Unless something were to change in the next few weeks, Yuri was going to take him up on that offer.

Stretching a bit, Yuuri made his way into the kitchen where he was going to make a cup of tea. He was beginning to feel a bit queasy and he had found that mint tea helped to calm his stomach along with keeping the morning sickness at bay.

Thank goodness.

Now he just needed to find the right words to tell Victor that he was pregnant with twins.

Why was this so hard?

Victor was recovering. Slowly but he was remembering things. Now they did need to eventually move onto the future.

A future with their twins.

The thought of the future with their twins brought a smile to Yuuri’s face as he waited for the water to boil for his tea. His hands gently caressed the small baby bump underneath his loose shirt.

Soon. He would tell Victor soon.

The sound of the doorknob turning along with the familiar bark of Luka, caused Yuuri to move his hands away from his stomach. He turned to smile at Victor as he and Luka made their way into the kitchen after their walk just as he finished making his cup of tea.

“That wasn’t very long.” Yuuri said, holding his cup of tea and blowing against the warm liquid to cool it. “would you like some tea?”

“No, but thank you.” Victor said moving closer to him and gently kissing his cheek. “But I just had the best idea! I was too excited and I just had to come home and tell you about it.”

Yuuri smiled. There was the old Victor. Excited about the littlest things. “What’s that?” he inquired.

“Let’s go on a date tonight. We haven’t gone out to dinner since everything happened and tonight we have a reason to celebrate!”

“And what’s the reason?” Yuuri asked, taking a sip of his tea,

“Evia is pregnant! Well that and the fact that I married a complete hottie,” Victor said stealing another kiss from Yuuri, but this time on the lips. “I remembered on the walk with Luka that Evia, Andrei and I always said that we each were going to have a lot of children so that they could all be close to each other while growing up. A lot like the three of us were.”

“And still are,” Yuuri said smiling.

“I know right!”

“So I guess you want a big family?” Yuuri asked.

“As big as I am allowed.” Victor said with a smile.

“With me?” Yuuri asked, his insecurities beginning to surface.

“Of course with you! I know that I love you. I feel it deep inside,” Victor said taking the cup of tea from Yuuri’s hands and setting it down on the counter behind him. “I may not be able to remember everything that we shared the last seven years, but I remember enough. You’re my mate. My true love. My other half. My husband. Even now my alpha side desires the omega part of you and the intensity scares me at times. I just hope that I do remember more soon so that I can remember more of our intimate moments.”

Yuuri blushed deeply in his arms as Victor gently traced the bite mark on the back of his neck. Yuuri shivered in happiness at the intimate touch from his alpha. He wants nothing more then to curl up close against Victor and scent him. It has been so long since they have done that.

Too long.

“I remembered something else on my walk.” Victor said, leaning close to Yuuri and kissing his scent glands in his neck.

“What’s that?” Yuuri asked almost purring.

“Evia’s not the only one who is pregnant,” Victor calmly said, pulling back and looking into his husband’s soft brown eyes. He gently placed a hand against Yuuri’s stomach – right on top of the baby bump. “So are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shitty week last week and this one doesn’t look to be getting any better. I wanted to go a different direction with this chapter, but I got to typing and it took a path of its own. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are fuel for my muse. And they make me smile when I am at work!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simple joys in life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! How Victor realized Yuuri was pregnant!

_One Hour Ago…_

Victor couldn’t believe it! His sister was going to have a pup of her own with her husband! He had begun to remember bits and pieces thanks to pictures of who Evia’s husband was – some Australian Olympian. But that was neither here nor there. The point was, she was going to become a mommy!

Even though Victor was thrilled beyond belief, there was still a part of him that was a tad jealous. But why? Had he and Yuuri been trying for a family of their own prior to the accident? Had there been setbacks? There had been instances over the last few weeks where Victor could feel his secondary taking over, wanting to make itself known – especially when it came to Yuuri. Sometimes it had frightened Victor, other times it intrigued him. he really wished that he could remember more about his life just prior to the accident.

As he picked up his cellphone off the bedside table, he decided to go back and ask Yuuri if he wanted to go on the walk with him and Luka. It would be a nice change of pace. Perhaps they could go down to the coffee shop and get some tea for the afternoon.

Just something different.

As he began to turn the corner into the living room, where he had left Yuuri sitting, from the hallway, bits of the conversation that Yuuri was still having with Evia caught his attention.

“…in the right direction. He did seem thrilled earlier on the phone with you once he found out that you were pregnant. So perhaps he will be even more so when I tell him that we are having pups of our own.” Yuuri said speaking into the phone.

Victor’s eyes blew wide as he stood motionless in the hallway for a moment. Had he heard correctly? Did Yuuri mention something about pups of their own to his sister?

No. No. No. It couldn’t be, could it?

Slowly and quietly making his way back down the hallway, Victor turned towards the front door and called for Luka. Grabbing the dog’s leash, he turned around just as the large poodle came barreling towards him. “Come on, boy. Let’s go for a walk!”

The dog barked in agreement and danced around as Victor hooked the leash to his collar. Moments later, they were out the door and heading down the street. Luka led the way, while Victor was lost in a daze of his own thoughts – recalling what Yuuri had said to Evia.

Was his omega husband really pregnant? Were they going to become parents within a few months? Had they known before the accident? If so, why hadn’t Yuuri told him already? There was no way that Yuuri could go through a pregnancy on his own – especially when his alpha was there as well.

That brought Victor’s feet to a stop. Luka turned back to look at him, wondering what the hold up was.

Tears began to roll down Victor’s cheeks as the realization of the entire situation took hold of him.

Yuuri had been protecting Victor for the last several weeks, allowing him to recover and possibly regain some memories. But at what cost had it taken on the omega? Hell, Yuuri wasn’t just an omega – but a pregnant male omega!

Feeling weak in the knees, Victor found that Luka had led him to the beach. Seeing some nearby rocks to sit on, Victor moved towards them and sat down before letting Luka off his leash for a few minutes to run. As he sat there and watched Luka, he couldn’t help but let more tears fall. What kind of alpha was he if he couldn’t even remember something life changing as him and his mate finding out that they were going to become parents? He had always wanted children, for as long as he could remember – in fact, he wanted several children and wanted them to be close to their cousins. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. He had found that just shutting everything off to the world for a moment had helped him over the last few weeks, so hopefully it would now. But instead it revealed something…

A memory.

_‘...I’m pregnant,’ Yuuri said with tears flowing down his cheeks. He handed the pregnancy test to Victor to look at. The platinum haired alpha took one look at the test then smiled brightly at his husband before pulling him into his arms._

_‘I can’t believe it! we’re going to be daddies!’ he said hugging Yuuri tightly before pressing a kiss against the top of his head.  
_

_In his arms, Yuuri cried harder. Not from sadness but from happiness…_

He had known! Holy hell. He needed to get back to Yuuri and it needed to be now…

* * *

 

Tears continued to fall from Yuuri’s eyes as he gazed into the vivid blue eyes of his husband. “You remember the pregnancy test?” Yuuri managed to ask as he placed a hand on top of the one that Victor was holding against the baby bump.

Victor nodded, placing his other hand against Yuuri’s cheek. “I can’t make up for the last few weeks of being an absent alpha, so to speak,” Victor said. “But I’m sure going to make up for it now.”

Without hesitation, Victor swept Yuuri up into his arms and carried him bridal style back into the living room, where he sat down on the couch with Yuuri firmly in his lap. Once there, he began to kiss and nip at the scent glands along Yuuri’s neck, while also rubbing the inside of his wrist against the baby bump. Yuuri purred with happiness as he began to scent Victor back as well.

As the bonded pair spent the next little bit scenting and re-scenting each other, Yuuri felt some of the tension that he had been feeling slowly dissipate.

He finally felt like things were going to get better.

“Yuuri, I just want you to know that everything – all the feelings, all the uncertainty – scare me. I know I still don’t remember everything, but I am remembering more and more over time. But this,” he said, placing his hands back on the baby bump to emphasize his point. “Scares me the most. I hope I have what it takes to be a good mate, a good husband and a good father to your and our pup – even with memories still coming back to me."

“It’s not a pup,” Yuuri said as he pulled out of Victor’s grasp and moved to pick up his cell phone from the table. He quickly found what he was looking for before handing the phone to Victor. “We’re having pups. I’m pregnant with twins.”

Victor looked down at the photo that was now displayed on Yuuri’s phone. It was an ultrasound picture from a few weeks ago – taken days after he was discharged from the hospital. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

There on the screen in front of him, were his pups. Two tiny specks inside Yurri's womb. The pups that he and Yuuri had created out of their love.

Tears slowly rolled down his cheek before he found Yuuri kissing his tears away as he moved to sit back in Victor’s lap. “Come with me tomorrow. I have another ultrasound.” Yuuri calmly said. “We’ll be able to hear their heartbeats.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Victor happily said before pulling Yuuri closer to him.

Celebrations could be had later. Instead Victor simply wanted to hold his husband close to him and bask in their love.

If this wasn’t the way things should be, then he was going to make it that way. He might never become his old self, so it was time to start some new trends when it came to Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me writing! Feel free to check out my other YoI stories and I have several more in the works! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that mean the most at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little longer chapter for you! I'm just mad that I wasn't able to post on the 1 year anniversary of the show's premiere! Oh well. Happy One Year, YoI!!!! (Better late than never).

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the small amount of sunlight that was filtering into the bedroom from the other side of the curtain. Ever since Victor’s injury almost 6 weeks ago, Yuuri had not been able to sleep that well, even when Victor had begun to sleep in their bed once again.

Yet the previous night had been his best sleep since his world had tilted with everything that had happened – finding out about the pregnancy, Victor’s injury, lost memories and lastly the realization that he was pregnant with twins. Despite all of this, things were beginning to change for the better.

Victor now knew about the pregnancy and was elated with the idea of becoming a father, despite still missing so much of his memory. Evia and her husband were moving to Japan and she was pregnant as well. Then the relationships between Yuri and Otabek, along with Chris and Phichit all seemed to be going well. Even better was the fact that for the first time in 6 long weeks, Yuuri had been able to wake up in Victor’s arms and know that his husband truly loved him.

That was the greatest feeling of all.

Lying contently in Victor’s arms and curled close to his husband’s body, Yuuri considered what had taken place over the previous 24 hours – from finding out that Evia was pregnant to Victor telling him that he remembered about the pregnancy to finally being able to share the joy of being pregnant with not one pup, but two with Victor – all of that joy had been worth it. Yuuri allowed his thoughts to drift back to how they had spent their previous night.

He and Victor had spent the majority of the previous night scenting each other and re-familiarizing themselves with the other’s body – from gentle touches to kisses to a massage or two. Several times, Yuuri had become teary eyed over the sight of Victor gently kissing and caressing the small baby bump, under which their twins were growing. After the kisses and caresses that had stayed above the hips, Yuuri had easily fallen asleep that night with Victor spooning behind him.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he continued to muse about the previous night’s events, while relishing the feel of Victor’s arms around him. Sure, nothing sexual happened except a few slips of hands. But just knowing that Victor still desired him, still loved him and wanted a family with him was enough for now. Even better had been the last thing that he heard before he fell asleep.

_“_ _Ya lyublyu tebya, moy muzh,” Victor had whispered as he pressed a kiss against the bond mark Yuuri’s neck before settling against the pillow for the night. Yuuri involuntarily shivered at the simple touch._

_“Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu,” had been Yuuri’s reply once he managed to push down the urge to purr._

Movement behind him brought Yuuri out of his musing as he felt Victor start to wake up behind him. “Good morning,” Victor huskily said as he nosed Yuuri’s neck before kissing him. Yuuri couldn’t help but moan softly. “I slept like a baby. How’d you sleep?”

“The same. I’ve missed you holding me,” Yuuri said, moving to lie on his back so he could look up at his husband. He smiled brightly at Victor as he placed a hand against the side of his face, which Victor happily nuzzled before kissing the palm of his hand.

“I wish I could say the same for certain, but this all feels right. We feel right,” he said leaning over and kissing Yuuri’s lips. “And I can’t wait to see our twins today and hear their heartbeats.”

Tears weld up in Yuuri’s eyes as he smiled before pulling Victor down for another kiss.

Yes, things were indeed looking up.

* * *

 

“What do you mean that I don’t need to come today?” Yuri grumpily asked as he and Otabek arrived at Victor and Yuuri’s house later that morning. They were all sitting down for a late breakfast. “Aren’t you going to the doctor’s today?”

“Yes he is!” Victor happily said as he set a plate of food down in front of Yuuri and kissed his cheek. “And I’m going with him!”

Yuri stared at his coaches slacked jawed for a moment. “What does he mean that he is going?” he finally asked, recovering.

“Just that,” Yuuri said as he took a bite of the blintzes that were drizzled in honey that Victor had prepared for him. “Oh wow! These are good! You and Otabek have got to have some!”

Victor’s smile only seemed to grow. “Only the best for lyubov moya and my pups,” he said as he sat another plate of blintzes down on the table for everyone else along with a plate of sausage and bacon. “I’ll make eggs if anyone wants them.”

Otabek said that he was fine; while Yuuri looked to be in food heaven as he continued to eat the blintzes that Victor had previously given him. Yuri simply had no idea what to say, since he was in too much shock at what was going on. Victor sat down at the round table in between Otabek and Yuuri. The younger Russian watched in shock as Yuuri leaned over and gave Victor a messy kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“Wait a second,” Yuri said, still stunned at how the morning was going. He turned his attention to Victor. “Either you gained all your memories back or something else is going on.”

“I’ve had a few come back, but not all of them in case you’re wondering.” Victor said, taking a bite of his own breakfast.

“Since when have you cooked?”

“I always have. Evia helped teach me when I first moved out from Yakov’s, just before you joined the skating club.”

“And he occasionally did once we were together.” Yuuri said in between bites.

“See!” Victor said.

Suddenly Yuuri tensed up before bolting from the table with his hands covering his mouth. The trio watched as Yuuri ran to the sink and lost everything in his stomach. Victor was quick to be by his side. “You ok? Is it morning sickness or was it something you ate?” Victor tenderly asked as Yuuri slumped next to the sink.

“Morning sickness,” Yuuri softly said as he curled into Victor’s shoulder.

Victor ran his hand along Yuuri’s back while reaching into the cabinet next to the sink for a cup. He filled the cup with water and handed it to his husband. “Here drink this.”

Yuuri sipped on the water as Victor led him back to the table.

“So you know about the twins?” Yuri asked once the married couple was sitting back down at the table.

“I do.” Victor said as he continued to gently rub Yuuri’s back as they were seated back down. Yuuri continued to stay silent as he sipped on the water that Victor had given him. He had had bouts of morning sickness off and on over the last few weeks, but nothing like this.

“And that’s why you’re going with him today?” Yuri said continuing.

“Yes.”

“Good. It’s about fucking time,” Yuri said taking a bite of food. “Otabek and I will be at the rink if you need us.”

* * *

 

After finishing their extended breakfast, Yuri and Otabek headed down to Ice Palace for a few hours of training before the rink opened to the public while Victor and Yuuri prepared for the doctor’s appointment.

“Will we be able to know what we’re having yet?” Victor asked as they waited in the examination room later that afternoon.

“Not for about 6 to 8 more weeks.”

“Good I haven’t missed that! I’m not sure if I would want a boy or girl more. But in all honestly as long as they are both healthy and happy, I will be fine.”

“I agree,” Yuuri said, reaching out to take hold of his husband’s hand. He squeezed it and smiled at Victor. This was exactly how it should have been from the beginning – Victor at his appointments with him, going through all of this with him as they made their journey towards parenthood.

Thank goodness things had finally turned around.

It was about then, that Yuuri and Victor heard a knock at the door before it opened. In stepped a young woman. “Good afternoon, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” she said in Japanese. “And who might this be?”

“My husband, Victor. He’s also the father,” Yuuri explained. He caught the odd look she was giving Victor. “He’s Russian.”

“Oh that’s right! I forgot you were a figure skater at one time,” the doctor said continuing in Japanese. She stopped speaking Japanese and began to speak English. “I am Dr. Hikari Sato,” she said holding her hand out to Victor.

“Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” he said shaking it.

Once the initial introductions had been made, Dr. Sato began her examination of Yuuri. She asked about his pregnancy and if he was having any troubles. Yuuri did mention that he was having bouts of morning sickness here and there, in which the doctor assured him was normal and should end within the next three weeks once he moved into his second trimester.

“Now then, let’s take a look at these little ones,” she said, turning towards an ultrasound machine. Turning it on, she turned back to Yuuri with a bottle of clear gel in her hand. “Go ahead and lie back for me,” she directed towards Yuuri. “Then lift your shirt up.”

Doing what he was told to do, Yuuri moved to lie back against the examination table, whose back had been elevated to an reclined position before moving his shirt up to reveal his small, yet evident baby bump. Victor watched on in silence as the doctor spread some coupling gel on Yuuri’s stomach before picking up a small transducer probe that was attached to the machine. The doctor slowly began to move the end of the probe along the gel and over the baby bump in search of something.

“Ah! There we go,” she finally said a few moments later. Yuuri and victor focused all their attention to the grainy image that was on the computer screen attached to the ultrasound machine. There Dr. Sato began to point out different things.

Twin A and Twin B.

Their arms.

Their hands.

Their faces – or the best that could be seen on the ultrasound.

“And,” she said, pressing another key on her computer. Suddenly a dual soft thudding could be heard in the room. “…This is the heartbeats of your twins.”

Tears began to fill Victor’s eyes as he looked from the screen to his husband – whose attention was on nothing but the screen – then back to the screen. He couldn’t believe it.

He was going to be a father.

But more importantly than that was the fact that he was sharing this with the man that he loved. It wasn’t just an abstract idea any more – the idea of love.

He had often wondered what he could have done to deserve such a husband like Yuuri. Although he was remembering a little bit more each day, he still knew that he had a ways to go. But with Yuuri by his side and now their twins as well, there wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t be able to accomplish.

“Thank you,” Victor whispered as he leaned close and kissed his husband’s forehead. “Thank you for giving me this.”

“Trust me,” Yuuri said looking up at his husband, before turning his attention back to the ultrasound. He reached out and placed his fingers against the screen of the computer, while locking fingers with Victor with the other hand. “The feeling is mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!! Is there anything that you would like to see happen, let me know. Or if anyone wants to draw art work for the story, I would love that as well! I would definitely post them here as well!
> 
> Oh and if the translations weren't accurate, then blame Google translate.
> 
> Kudos and comments are fuel for my muse!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have the good, there needs to be a little bad.

After leaving the doctor’s office with new ultrasound pictures in hand, Victor could do nothing but stare at the black and white images as Yuuri led him down the street towards the central shopping district in Hasetsu. He needed to pick up a few items, including some new pants since his were beginning to get too tight thanks to the added baby weight. When it came to shirts, he’d just steal some of Victor’s to wear.

Part way through their trek, Yuuri needed to stop and rest for a moment. He found a nearby bench and guided Victor towards it. It had been a good 15 minutes since they had left the doctors office and Victor still couldn’t stop looking at the ultrasound images.

“Look at how big they both are already!” he finally said with a large heart-shaped smile on his face once they were seated on the bench. “So much bigger than what I saw in the first picture you had.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at his husband. “Yes. They are a lot bigger since the last time I saw them,” he answered, gently rubbing his stomach. “Right now, they are both about the size of a lime. Although I swear at times, they feel bigger.”

Victor chuckled at the comparison as he smiled at his mate. “Even though its hasn’t been a full trimester, I still feel like I’ve missed so much!” Victor said, placing his hand atop of Yuuri’s as the smaller man continued to rub the baby bump.

“You’ve mainly missed my morning sickness. Luckily for me it was true to its name and mainly happened in the morning. Thankfully it was never horrific, like I read it could be.”

“I would have been more than happy to take care of you!”

“You did this morning and perhaps you will have a few more chances. I still have about two weeks left until the 2nd trimester. And that’s when the largest changes occur. So in reality, you haven’t missed much.”

That made the smile on Victor’s face grow larger and brighter. “I can’t wait!” he said with joy gleaming in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Yuuri’s lips softly.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back.

_Yes, things were finally getting better._

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping. Following a light lunch, since breakfast had been so late and Victor was insisting on taking Yuuri out for dinner that night, the couple made their way to the maternity shop.

There, Yuuri managed to find a few pair of pants that he liked to help get him through the next several weeks of growing to accommodate the twins. Their next stop was the local furniture store, where the couple began to gather ideas for what they wanted to do in the room, which would be the nursery. While Victor was extremely excited about redecorating, Yuuri did point out that they weren’t sure what they were going to have yet. Would the twins both be boys? Both girls? Or one of each?

“But 6 to 8 more weeks is so long!” Victor said, almost whining as Yuuri led him out of the furniture store. “And the white crib with matching cradle was so adorable! It might be gone by the time we know what we’re having.”

“I’m sure the next crib and cradle that we see will be just as adorable. Now we have just one more stop, then I will be ready to go home. That is unless you have somewhere you want to go?”

“Actually can we go in there?” Victor asked pointing to a children’s clothing store.

Giving into his husband’s whims, Yuuri nodded as Victor happily led him across the street to the children’s clothing store. Almost immediately once they were inside, Yuuri understood why Victor wanted to come into the store. Sitting in the window as a display was a picture frame with the words ‘Loved from first sight’ etched in English on it. He asked the store clerk for two frames.

“Anything else you see?” Victor asked, once he had the frames set aside.

He noticed Yuuri looking lovingly at a pair of baby onesies – one a light yellow color and another a turquoise green. Both of them had little dogs one them. Victor reached around his husband and picked up one of each in a size large enough for a newborn. “For when we take our twins home from the hospital. These colors are neutral so they’ll work with whatever we are having.” Victor quietly said as he quickly kissed Yuuri’s cheek before going to pay for the items. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush.

Once the items had been paid for, the couple left the clothing store and made their way down the street towards their final destination – the bookstore.

“Why did you buy two frames?” Yuuri asked as they walked, their fingers tangled together in between their bodies. “We don’t have individual ultrasound pictures of the twins.”

“I got one for us and one for Evia and Jamie. Think of it as a ‘congratulations and I can’t wait to be an uncle’ present.”

“You’re going to make the best dad,” Yuuri said. “And the best uncle too.”

“I hope so. I’m worried that I’m going to mess up so much. I already can’t remember so much, what if I forget more?”

“I even have that fear. So we both can get through this together.” Yuuri said, squeezing Victor’s hand.

“Together.” Victor said, squeezing back before raising the joined hands and kissing the top of Yuuri’s hand.

* * *

 

After stopping at the bookstore to pick up a few new books – a few baby books for both Victor and Yuuri to read, along with a new novel each – to couple made their way back to their house. This time they opted to take a cab since they had several bags of items they had bought and Yuuri’s feet were starting to hurt.

Being a creature of habit, Yuuri decided that he needed a small nap before their dinner date. So while Yuuri was taking his nap, Victor took that time to figure out where exactly he was taking his husband out for dinner that night. As he sat in the living room and thought, very few ideas came to him.

There was the ramen place where they had picked up dinner several times over the last few weeks.

Then there was going to Yuuri’s parents’ onsen since there was a restaurant attached to it. Yuuri had mentioned loving his mother’s katsudon.

No, both of those weren’t romantic enough. Out of desperation, he sent a text message to Yuri asking for help on where to take Yuuri.

**_|Yurio: ‘Let me ask Yuuko.’|_ **

_‘Who was Yuuko again?’_ Victor thought to himself as he waited for a response from Yuri. He went back over the list of family and friends that he had been “reintroduced” to after the accident. _‘Oh! That’s right, Yuuri’s former rink mate. She and her husband run Ice Castle.’_

**_|Yurio: ‘Yuuko suggested this new place called Sutāfirudonaito. She said it’s right on the water and it’s really romantic. I guess Takeshi took her there for their anniversary or something.’|_ **

**_|Victor: ‘Perfect! Thanks Yuri.’|_ **

Victor quickly looked up the name of the restaurant on his phone and called them. Lucky for him there was not a large reservation list for the night, so he gave the maître d' his name and decided on a 6:30 reservation.

Glancing at the clock on his phone after the call, he noticed that it was almost 4 pm. Just enough time for both of them to get ready and to make it to the restaurant on time. Thankfully when Victor walked into their bedroom, Yuuri was already beginning to stir. He sat down on the bed and gave Yuuri a quick kiss on the lips to help further awaken his senses. Once Yuuri was awake, Victor quickly ushered him into a shower, while heading into the guest bathroom to take once himself once he had set out clean clothes for both of them to wear.

He wanted everything to be perfect for his mate. Yuuri had done so much for him the last few weeks; it was now his turn to take care of his husband – pregnant husband, in fact.

Time to stop dwelling on forgotten memories and make new ones.

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you brought me here!” Yuuri said as he and Victor shared a chocolate soufflé with mixed berries.

“Why’s that?” Victor asked as he dipped his spoon in the succulent dessert before holding it out for his husband. Yuuri happily took the spoonful and savored the taste as it slipped down his throat.

“We had talked about coming several times, but never found the time for various reasons.” Yuuri answered after he finished the bite. He prepared another bite on his spoon and held it out for Victor, who repeated the same movements that Yuuri just had.

“I guess things changed.”

“As long as these ‘things’ are things that I am able to share with you – good or bad – I don’t care what changes.”

Victor smiled before leaning over and kissing his husband’s lips. “We’ve had enough bad to last a lifetime in the last few weeks. Let’s focus on the good that’s to come, da?” he whispered as his hand moved to rub the baby bump that was well hidden underneath the dress shirt that Yuuri had borrowed from Victor.

Yuuri happily nodded yes.

After a few more swapped bites of dessert and one check later, Victor happily waited at the front of the restaurant for Yuuri to return from the restroom. As he waited, his mind began to consider several different ways that the night could end.

 _‘Perhaps we can do some more exploration,’_ Victor thought to himself as he waited. He began to let his mind drift down that trail of possibilities, yet all those thoughts were quickly ended when he saw Yuuri making his way back towards him with another man walking extremely close to him. As soon as they go close enough, Victor could smell the scent emanating from the man.

Another alpha.

Who the hell was this? And why was he acting so friendly towards his husband? Victor fought against his inner alpha to suppress a growl, as the unknown man got closer to him. He didn’t want to worry Yuuri, but there seemed to be something off about what was going on.

“Victor!” Yuuri happily said as he reached for his husband’s hand. “I want to introduce you to a former classmate of mine, Junichi Ogura. Junichi this is my husband, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Victor pulled Yuuri close to him before acknowledging Ogura. The two alphas exchanged pleasantries, before Victor turned Yuuri towards the door. “It’s been a long day, we should really be getting home.” Victor said, towards Ogura. Yet the underlying tone was _‘He’s mine. Back off.’_

“I was just leaving myself.” Ogura said opening the door of the restaurant to the couple. Victor and Yuuri exited first, followed by Ogura. Victor had called for a cab while Yuuri had been in the restroom, so now all they had to do was wait for a few more minutes.

Yet it seemed like Ogura was going to wait with them as well.

“So what brought you back to Hasetsu?” Yuuri asked while they waited. He was still nestled close to Victor, who had his arm tightly around him.

“Just visiting my parents. But running into you brings back memories.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow to him.

 _‘Yeah what do you mean?’_ Victor thought to himself, never taking his eyes off the other alpha.

Ogura took a step closer to Yuuri. “If I would have known you were into men back in school, I would have claimed you for myself,” he quietly said as he gently traced Yuuri’s hand and gold ring that still gleamed on his right hand. “Then perhaps this pup wouldn’t be mixed.”

Victor could feel his mate begin to shake – either from fear or from being upset, along with omega pheromones that smelled sour. Hell, at the moment he was seething with anger.

Pulling Yuuri behind him, Victor stood at his full height in between Ogura and his husband. “I don’t care who you are or what your feelings towards my MATE were. But he is bonded to me. Married to me. Mated to me. And he is carrying OUR pups. Not yours. Not anyone else’s for that matter. Now I suggest you leave before you have a bigger problem on your hands.” Victor said, snarling at Ogura.

Finally taking the hint, Ogura turned on his heel and made his way into the darkness.

Satisfied with the distance that was now between them, Victor turned around and looked at his husband. Yuuri had pulled into himself as tears slowly rolled down his face. Reaching out, Victor gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. Yuuri slowly looked up at him and trembled before collapsing into his husband’s arms. “Let’s get you and the pups home, lyubov moya. It’s been an eventful day.” Victor suggested, moving them both towards the cab that had just pulled up.

Yuuri wordlessly nodded as he clung tighter to his husband, never wanting to let go.

 

* * *

 

By the time they had reached their house, Yuuri was still shaking and whimpering. Paying the cab driver the fare, Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms and carried him bridal style into the house. Without hesitation, Victor carried Yuuri straight into the bedroom once he had them inside and made sure that the door was locked.

Setting him down on the bed, Victor kicked off his shoes and climbed up next to his husband. Yuuri found his way into his husband’s lap and curled close to his chest as he cradled the baby bump with his hands. Victor could tell that he needed to be reassured of things – of their love, of their relationship. He had only recently begun to read up on alpha and omega relationships when he realized what secondarys he and Yuuri had. Luckily one of the first things that he had read and actually recalled was how to treat an omega who has been fought over – and for all intents and purposes, that was what had transpired that night.

Victor had made it clear that no one was going to challenge him for his mate and get away with it. But now was the time to reassure his mate.

“No matter what anyone says or thinks,” Victor quietly said, pressing a kiss against the bond mark on Yuuri’s neck. “You’re the best omega there is and the only omega I want. There is no one but you for me.”

Slowly, Victor began to scent his husband – mixing their scents so that no one would be able to tell them apart. As he scented, he also pressed kisses on whatever skin of Yuuri’s was visible. “No only are you the perfect omega, you’re also my amazing husband and soon to be father of our pups. No one else can compare to you. Nor will they ever.”

Slowly, Yuuri relaxed his grip on Victor’s shirt as he began to purr thanks to the scenting and kisses that Victor was giving him. After a few more minutes of pampering, Victor was able to get Yuuri to lie down against the pillows while he leered over him. “Now let me show you just how much I desire you,” Victor huskily said.

Biting his lower lip, Yuuri simply nodded before kicking off his shoes. Victor smiled at him as he leaned down and captured his lips in a deep kiss, while letting his hands pull the dress shirt out of the pants where it was tucked in. as they continued to kiss, Victor began to unbutton the shirt, exposing Yuuri’s chest and abdomen.

Not wanting to be unfair, Victor quickly slipped his dress shirt off as well before starting to kiss down his husband’s exposed body. Kisses were placed along the collarbone then down his sternum before stopping at his chest. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Victor gently rolled it around making it hard before moving to the other side.

Yuuri moaned in satisfaction as his husband’s ministrations.

“Are they sensitive?” Victor asked, looking up at Yuuri as he continued to rolled each nipple between his fingers.

“A b..bit,” Yuuri stammered out. “They’ll grow a little towards the end of the pregnancy.”

“Really!?”

Yuuri nodded as he let out another moan as Victor continued to play with his nipples.

“I can’t wait,” he said kissing his husband’s lips. “It just means that you’ll be able to provide for our pups.”

Yuuri smiled as he traced his fingers along the side of Victor’s face before the Russian began to kiss down his body once more. The further Victor kissed, the further his hands would go. He even stopped at the baby bump and placed several kisses around it like he had done on the previous night. Eventually he flicked open the button of Yuuri’s pants and pushed them off his hips, freeing the omega’s leaking erection. For an omega, Yuuri’s penis size was on the larger end of the scale.

Not wanting to stare, Victor leaned forward and kissed the head before running his tongue up and down the side of the engorged shaft. As he continued to lick, suck and nip at his husband’s penis, he found that Yuuri’s moans were getting louder and louder. Finally he took the entire penis in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down, while still using his tongue to stimulate the organ.

“I’m…I’m close…” Yuuri moaned, as Victor felt his body tighten up. Placing his hands against Yuuri’s thighs – which Victor felt like he could worship – he began to suck harder and bob his head faster. He could feel slick running down Yuuri’s backside already, but he wanted to taste his husband too.

Within a matter of seconds, Yuuri arched his back and cried out as he erupted into Victor’s mouth. Taking in all the slick/cum mixture and swallowing it, Victor sat back and smiled at his husband once Yuuri had finished his orgasm.

“Vkusno!” he said smiling. “You taste divine.”

Yuuri pulled him down for a kiss before moving his hands to Victor’s belt buckle and pants. In a swift motion, Yuuri had his pants pulled down as well and his erection was firmly in Yuuri’s grasp. Leaning close to his husband, Victor placed his head against Yuuri’s shoulder as the younger man proceeded to finish off the task of alleviating Victor’s growing issue.

Once they both had come down from their orgasmic highs, Victor moved off the bed to get a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. But before he could even get back into the bedroom, Yuuri had fallen asleep. “I love you,” he whispered pressing a kiss to his husband’s lips as he gently cleaned the sticky cum from Yuuri’s chest as well as his own.

Once everything had been cleaned and their dirty clothes had been taken care, Victor slipped into bed next to his sleeping husband. Much to his surprise, Yuuri curled up next to him out of instinct. Victor happily wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him close.

It had indeed been a memorable day.

There had been a lot of good things to happen along with a few no so good. But that was life, you take the good with the bad. And if the day’s events were anything, Victor hoped that they would always have more good than bad as he allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I just couldn't stop writing this chapter. Was it ok? Hopefully so! Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a bit. It's been a crazy few weeks but things are finally settling down a bit. Enjoy!

Yuuri smiled as he walked down the street towards the small coffee shop that was close to the house that he and Victor lived in. he was planning on meeting Victor there after the older skater finished a small coaching session at Ice Palace with Yuri. It had taken a few weeks, but Victor had slowly begun to skate once again, much to his husband’s displeasure. Yuuri had relented in his ‘no skating until the twins arrive’ stance once Yuri had sworn that he wouldn’t let Victor do jumps. All he wanted was to make sure that Victor hadn’t lost the ability to make decisions when it came to coaching. Lucky for all parties involved, that had been one thing that hadn’t have been forgotten.

So by and by, the last few weeks had been anything but amazing.

Victor finally knew that they were expecting twins.

The intimacy had grown between them as well – from hesitant touches and small kisses to full out groping sessions to once again sharing the sensation of being joined together – Yuuri was thrilled beyond belief at the changes that had transpired between them.

And to top it all off, Victor was continuing to have memories return to him. One of the more recent memories that had returned to him was about the first time that they were intimate with each other. It had been the night of Yuuri’s silver medal win in the Barcelona Grand Prix Final. When Victor had questioned Yuuri about the memory, he couldn’t help but break down and cry tears of joy. The reaction from Victor had been shocking as well. Yuuri had quickly found himself swept up into the older man’s arms and the calming alpha scent of Victor’s surrounded them both.

Yet, this was all part of their new normal. And it seemed that things couldn’t have been stronger between them. They were becoming themselves once again.

As he continued to muse about the last few weeks and the changing dynamic with his husband, Yuuri absentmindedly because of caress his growing baby bump under which his and Victor’s twins were safely developing. Even the bump had grown in size.

But when Yuuri entered the coffee shop, all of his thoughts about how wonderful the last few weeks had been dissipated in a heartbeat.

“No way! You can’t be 33!” the barista was saying to Victor as he ran his hand up the length of Victor’s arm. He lingered on the bicep muscle for a moment, obviously feeling the strength and definition to it. “You’ve got to be way younger than that! Especially with how God-like you look.”

There was a light blush across Victor’s cheeks along with a smile on his face. “I…I assure you that I am 33,” he responded, stumbling over his words slightly.

Fighting back the urge to cry, Yuuri felt his world imploding. Where had the Victor that had been dotting on his go? The Victor that reassured him that he was the best and only omega that he would ever want in life. Or the Victor who had passionately made love to him just that morning? What was going to happen now?

“Yuuri!” Victor happily said noticing his husband before he walked away from the flirty barista. He had already purchased them both drinks. “I missed you.”

He leaned down and gave his husband a quick peck on the lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri noticed that the barista was giving him and dirty look.

“I missed you too. How was practice?” he asked as he allowed Victor to lead them to a small table so they could sit for a few minutes before heading home. While he was tired and needed a few minutes off his feet, Yuuri would rather not stay in the presence of the flirty barista. Giving into his need to rest, Yuuri listened to Victor happily talk about his short training session with Yurio all while a hundred different scenarios played out in his mind. The one that stood out the most from the others was the fact that Dr. Deek had warned that patients with TBIs can occasionally change – may it be quickly or slowly.

Silently, Yuuri prepared himself for the worse. He couldn’t loose Victor now that he had finally gotten him back with things starting to feel normal.

 

* * *

 

Victor wondered if everything was ok with Yuuri. They had been home from their meet up at the coffee shop for a few hours.

Once they had gotten home, Yuuri had retreated into the bedroom claiming that he needed a nap. Knowing that he probably did, Victor had opted to leave his husband alone for a few hours. But that had been hours ago. Usually Yuuri didn’t nap for more than an hour and a half.

But it had been close to 4 hours.

Heading towards their bedroom, Victor quietly opened the door and peered inside. What he saw broke his heart.

Yuuri was curled up with the pillow that Victor slept with, sobbing his eyes out. “Yuuri?” he gently asked as he padded towards his husband. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out for his mate.

Suddenly Yuuri pulled away and snarled at him. “Don’t touch me!”

Recoiling, Victor starred wide-eyed, still wondering what was wrong. “What’s troubling you, lyubov moya?”

“Like you don’t know! That barista was all over you and it didn’t faze you one bit. You even flirted back!”

“We were just making conversation while I waited for you.”

“Don’t lie to me! You would much rather be with someone like him, who isn’t turning into the size of a small house!”

“That’s crazy.” Victor said, reaching out of stroke his cheek. “I only love you.”

Yuuri slapped his hand away. “Your hands are filthy since you touched him and so probably are you!”

“Fine!” Victor said, quickly getting up from the bed. “You obviously don’t want me around, so I guess that I will go back and flirt some more. Since that is what you’re saying happened this afternoon. Maybe he’ll give me his phone number for when he is in heat!”

Victor stormed out of the bedroom, with the front door slamming a moment later.

With Victor’s sudden departure and harsh words, Yuuri regretted his words and actions just as soon as he said them. He hadn’t meant to make Victor mad. Hell they rarely fought before the accident, so why pick a fight now?

The green monster of jealousy. That was why.

Trying not to stumble over the mess of sheets that he had wrapped himself, Yuuri tried to get out of the bed. Once successful, he tried to take a step before he felt his lungs give out in the way they did when a panic attack was imminent. As he fought to control his breathing, Yuuri felt that his world was closing in on him. As blackness quickly took over, the last thing that was on Yuuri’s mind was his twins and Victor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep you waiting too long....but here is something short to tie you over

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Victor was already regretting what he had said to his husband – _his pregnant husband._ As he turned around to face the front door, fear overtook his senses.

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint where the fear was coming from, but he knew _who_ it was coming from.

Yuuri.

Victor had realized several weeks ago that he had the ability to sense deep emotions from Yuuri – love, lust, anger, longing…the list went on and on. Yet all he could feel right now was fear.

Throwing the front door open, Victor rushed back into their house on a frantic search for his husband. He knew that something was wrong although he had no idea what exactly it was.

“Yuuri!” he called out, stumbling towards their bedroom, as fear seemed to grip him more. Entering the room, he found Luka whining and pawing at something on the floor.

_Oh god...  
_

The feelings of fear seized him once again as he moved to kneel on the floor where Luka was. Yet time had seemed to slow to a snail’s pace as he moved from the door to the floor with Luka. Slowly turning his husband onto his back, Victor tried to fight the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Yuuri’s face looked a bit paler and Victor could tell that he was breathing – shallow, but breathing. There was a small bump forming on the left side of his temple. He must had hit the floor on that side of his face.

“Yuuri,” he asked, trying to rouse him. “Please Yuuri, open your eyes.”

Nothing.

What had happened? Had Yuuri tried to come after him? or had he fallen out of the bed. Where the twins all right?

Checking over Yuuri’s body, Victor sighed in relief momentarily. There were no external sighs of anything going wrong with the pregnancy.

Pulling his cellphone from his back pocket, Victor unlocked it and dialed 119 for emergency services. His fingers trembled as he dialed the number and held his phone to his ear.

“119, what is your emergency?” the dispatcher asked in Japanese.

“My husband has passed out.” Victor responded in broken Japanese. “He’s pregnant and needs an ambulance…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said to some of ya'll that you would know if Yuuri and the twins were going to be ok in this chapter. But this part just fit better as a stand alone. And I PROMISE that next chapter will let you know for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

_Everything felt heavy…_

_Everything felt off…_

_Everything felt like it was almost a struggle…_

Yuuri fought to open his eyes, yet slowly he managed to do so. The white lights of wherever he was hurt his eyes. He squinted against the harshness of the light, moving his hand the best that he could to shade against the intruding light.

 _‘Oh…’_ he quickly realized as something tugged against his hand. That was when he could tell that he was lying in an inclined position. He could make out the thin IV tube running into his arm as his hand was blocking out the light _. ‘I must be in the hospital. But what happened?’_ he wondered, still trying to shake off the daze. Yet, within seconds, his eyes blew wide as his hands were beginning to feel his abdomen – frantically searching for something.

Panic gripped him as tears filled his eyes as the seconds ticked on. Had something happened to the twins? Had he miscarried them? Was he still pregnant? Had he been unconscious for so long that he had already given birth to them? Were his and Victor’s children safe?

“Shh,” a soft voice cooed out of no where, as a hand took hold of his trembling ones and guided them to the bump that was ever growing – under which the twins were still safely protected – in the same place on his lower abdomen. Another hand reached up and wiped the tears out of Yuuri’s eyes before placing something else on his face. Suddenly the world became much clearer. Oh! Someone had put his glasses on for him. Yuuri immediately turned his attention to the person who had help guide his hands and calmed him down – hoping that it was his husband. Thankfully he wasn’t disappointed.

“There,” Victor said with a tired smile from a chair next to his bed. “That’s better isn’t it?”

Yuuri sniffled and nodded as he felt Victor’s fingers linger against his cheek. The last thing Yuuri could remember was stumbling out of bed in their bedroom after Victor after their fight over whether or not Victor and some random barista were flirting. He knew it had been a stupid fight. But still the words that Victor had thrown back at him had hurt, really hurt.

Yet the heat from his husband’s lingering touch built in his cheeks. Yuuri loved this man with all his heart, soul and being – but why had he said those hurtful things to him back at their house? Why?

Oh well. That could be discussed in private at another time. There were other things to worry about. How long had it been? A few hours? A few days? It couldn’t have been longer than that because of the size of the twins hadn’t grown that much. So what had exactly happened? In all honesty did he really want to know what had happened? Before he even had a chance to open his mouth and ask what had happened or even apologize, Victor’s words stopped him.

“This is all my fault! I should have seen the signs! You were dropping, Yuuri! You were going into an omega drop because of me and my stupid actions and words!” Victor apologetically said, trying to fight back his own tears as he grasped Yurri’s hands tightly in his own. “Please forgive me, lyubov moya. I’ve been a horrible mate, husband and an alpha…”

Slack-jawed for a moment, Yuuri didn’t know how to respond.

“Your husband is correct,” the young attending doctor said, entering the room. Yuuri quickly could tell from the lack of pheromones that the doctor was a beta. “Good evening, Yuuri. I’m Dr. Tanabe. But before you ask, you and the your babies are just fine. Your husband made sure that the best care was given to all of you, along with the correct care. You were only unconscious for a few hours.”

“So what exactly happened?” Yuuri asked sitting up in the hospital bed a bit more.

Dr. Tanabe leaned against the foot of bedside and flipped through Yurri’s chart briefly before looking back at his patient. “An omega drop coupled with an anxiety attack. Studies have shown that omegas who have general anxiety disorders and are pregnant are more susceptible to drops.”

“Since I can’t take my medicine in fear of harming the twins, it was a perfect storm.” Yuuri muttered, slightly understanding what had happened.

“Exactly.”

“I wish someone had warned me.” Yuuri softly said, beginning to get teary eyed.

“There is so much whenever a pregnancy happens.” Tanabe assured him. “It is both a joyous time and also a stressful time. And from what I’ve both read and have been told by your husband over the last few hours, it’s been more of a stressful time for you this first trimester.”

Yuuri nodded yes. “We’re hoping that the rest of the pregnancy is a lot smoother,” he said looking up at Victor and smiling. In response, Victor squeezed his hand and smiled at him before pressing a kiss against the top of his head. Yuuri's heart was relieved that Victor still wanted to be with him.

“I’m sure you are.” Dr. Tanabe said as he jotted down a few notes in Yuuri’s chart. “I’ll be sure to advise Dr. Sato about what happened in case she wants to do a follow up.”

Yuuri nodded, as did Victor.

“Now then, let me see what I can do to get you out of here and back home where I am sure it’s more comfortable.” Tanabe said, turning to leave the room.

“Thank you, doctor.” Victor said, moving closer to Yuuri’s bedside as he wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, looking up at his husband once the doctor was gone from the room.

“Earlier I felt your fear when I was leaving the house. I guess I’ve finally managed to sort through all these jumbled feelings and figured out which are yours and which are mine especially since we’ve been more intimate as of late. But it scared me, Yuuri. It scared me because I had never felt anything like it in my life. I hadn’t gotten any further than the other side of the front door before I came racing back inside. Yet even then it was too late. You were already unconscious on the floor. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” Victor softly said, looking down the entire time running a finger along Yuuri’s arm.

Before Yuuri could respond, a nurse came in to discharge him. Once that process was done and he was free to go home. “It wasn’t just your fault, Vitya,” Yuuri said, softly kissing his lips as Victor helped him into a wheelchair as a precaution, “But let’s go home and talk everything over.”

Victor nodded and wheeled him out to an awaiting cab.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you hanging so long! It was a crazzzzzy week last week! First I have an observation at work - then right before the observation, the projector decides to not work, my principal doesn't show up on time (which actually worked out in my favor) and then at the end of the week I had to get a wisdom tooth removed. I couldn't write at all last week, much less focus on anything. So I've finally gotten to a point where I can for a few days. Thank goodness a break is coming up! 
> 
> This is more of a bridging chapter. 
> 
> =/
> 
> Sorry...but more exciting stuff is coming!!!!!!
> 
> Oh for those who don't know, Omega drops are a coma like state that Omegas can put themselves into to protect themselves when they are injured or sense danger. I've read about them in other stories and I found this summary somewhere and I kept it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue discussions...

Yuuri took the cup of warm milk from Victor with a small smile on his face before letting the smile fall as his eyes fell to the floor once again as Victor walked back into the kitchen for his tea. The sound of the kettle could be heard whistling.

It was now or never.

He had to come clean to his husband about all of his fears or else there was no telling what could happen to them as a couple.

Or worse – the twins.

Fighting back the urge to cry, Yuuri slowly sipped the warm milk as he gently caressed his growing baby bump, trying to calm himself. He felt the couch dip as Victor sat down next to him after returning from the kitchen. He hadn’t said a word. Instead he simply waited. They had agreed to talk about what had happened and how to fix things. So now he was waiting for Yuuri to start.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“Perhaps you don’t remember or perhaps you do, but my worst enemy has always been myself.” Yuuri said without looking up from where he was holding his cup with one hand, while still looking at the floor. “That lack of faith in myself always held me back. Once you even asked me why I wasn't winning more when I obviously had the skills when it came to figure skating. Even then, my anxiety was at an all time high because I had a skating god coaching me…a dime-a-dozen skater from the JSF. Even now there are times that I’m still in shock that you fell in love with me…”

A single tear rolled down Yuuri’s cheek and plopped into the milk, only to be followed by several others. Victor set his cup of tea down on the table before gently taking the cup of milk from Yuuri’s hand. He set it on the table as well. “Why?” Victor asked, weaving his fingers in between his husband’s on his right hand and squeezing. “Why are you still in shock after all this time together?”

Yuuri looked up, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “I’m scared that you’re going to realize just how much of a mistake I am! That I am so plain! Especially when I am going to get as large as a house! Then you’ll leave me and our pups for whomever you decide is better. And don’t tell me that it won’t happen because Dr. Deek cautioned me that some patients with injuries like you had sometimes change.”

Victor sighed as he squeezed his husband’s hands gently, trying to find the right words to express his own fears – fears that were similar to Yuuri’s. He knew that he had to. It was what they had agreed on. Yuuri had already expressed his, so now it was his turn.

“You’re not the only one who is scared, lyubov moya.” Victor softly said, as he used his free hand to wipe the tears from his husband’s cheeks. “I’m petrified that I’m never going to remember everything that we shared over the last seven years and eventually you’ll be so fed up with it all that you will leave me and take our pups with you, leaving me with no one.”

“I’d…never leave you…” Yuuri said sniffling. “I…I…love you!”

“And I love you more and more each day. Each moment with you makes me realize how lucky I am. Besides if you think about it, the fears we have are similar.”

A small smile began to form on Yuuri’s face as the tears began to dry up. “You’re right,” he said, chuckling a bit. “I guess we really do need to be more open with each other.”

Victor smiled back at him as he leaned forward and softly kissed his husband’s lips. “Since we’re on the topic of being more open with each other, there is something I want to discuss with you,” he said pulling back from the soft kiss.

“What’s that?” Yuuri hesitantly asked.

Victor moved from his sitting position on the couch to a kneeling one in front of his husband. He clasped their hands together, making sure that their wedding bands were touching. “Marry me, Yuuri…again.”

“Eh?”

Victor smiled as he repeated what he had just said. “Marry me again, Yuuri. So I can always have the memory of marrying the love of my life. My mate. The father of my children…my Yuuri…”

Tears began to roll down Yuuri’s cheeks once again, but this time they weren’t from sadness or worry or anger. No, this time they were from happiness. “Yes!” Yuuri happily said leaning forward and capturing Victor’s lips in a deep kiss to seal the deal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter served as a link between the beginning and the end of the story. Not too much left!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is the past....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide and depression in this chapter...only briefly.

Yuuri sat on the benches inside Ice Castle and watched with concern as Victor skated compulsory figures into the fresh ice of the rink. Something was on Victor’s mind and while he had tried for several days to get his husband to open up about what was bugging him, the silver-haired Russian wouldn’t crack.

Luckily reinforcements from Australia had recently arrived in Hasetsu - reinforcements in the form of Evia Nikiforov.

“We had agreed to be more open with each other, but this seems to be something else.” Yuuri said sighing. “It’s almost like he is deeply depressed.”

“Because he is.” Evia said placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and squeezing slightly.

“What?” Yuuri asked in confusion, turning to look at her suddenly.

Yet she paid no attention to the question that her brother-in-law had asked her. Instead her focus was on Victor. “Let me spend the afternoon with him. Do you think that you can coach Yura this afternoon instead of Victor?”

“I don’t see why not. I had already planned on staying most of the day.”

“Good. I’ll have him back by dinnertime. Are we still meeting at your parent’s onsen?”

Yuuri smiled as he nodded. “Mom is making katsudon as a welcome home dinner for you and welcome to Japan for Jamie.”

“Perfect! It’s been so long since I’ve had your mom’s katsudon,” Evia said standing up and making her way towards the boards. Once she had reached them, she placed two fingers in her mouth and whispered loudly against them. That quickly drew the attention of Victor who was still aimlessly skating figures, not paying attention to anything or anyone else. As he looked over at the boards, his eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face.

“Evia!” he called out as he skated to the where she was standing. He leaned over and hugged her over the board before making his way towards the exit, where he slipped on his skate guards. “When did you get here?”

“Last night. Jaime is dealing with the movers today so I decided to surprise you. I can unpack over the next few weeks.”

Victor hugged his sister once again after he was off the ice. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered against her hair.

“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

“We’ve skyped and talked so much, it sometimes felt like you were here.” Victor said, pulling away to look at her once again. “Is it one or multiples?” he asked, taking notice of the small baby bump under her blouse. “You never told me.”

“One,” she said with a smile. “But then again you were always the one who had to outdo everyone else.”

Victor laughed as he pulled her into another hug.

From a distance, Yuuri watched the scene unfold. Perhaps Evia would be able to pull Victor out of whatever “funk” he currently was in. Why had it seemed that there was always something to bring them down as a couple lately instead of picking them up? Oh the joys of being in a relationship. And Yuuri wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Ever since that fateful kiss in China back at the start of everything, all he had ever wanted was for Victor to be happy. As long as Victor was happy, then he was happy.

* * *

 

“Have you talked to Mama? Papa? Andrei?” Victor asked as he set two teacups down in front of Evia once they had arrived back at Victor’s house along with a small container of jam. At least it would be quiet there unlike at her new place.

Taking a deep breath, Evia shook her head no. “Can I ask you something?” she softly replied.

“Anything,” he said as he took a sip of his tea after adding a spoonful of his favorite jam.

“Do you remember who walked me down the aisle when I married Jamie?”

Caught off guard by her question, Victor set his teacup down before bringing a finger up to his lips as he thought about his response. “Papa obviously,” he concluded, thinking that Evia was trying to trick him somehow.

Without saying a word, Evia reached into her large purse that she was carrying and pulled out two photo albums. Opening the smaller of the two, she turned it towards her brother once she found the page she wanted. He took it from her and looked at the picture she was pointing at. His eyes grew large at what he was looking at.

The picture was of Evia in a gorgeous white bridal dress being escorted down the aisle by none other than himself.

“You walked me down the aisle,” she said with a small smile before flipping the page to another photo. Victor looked down at the next photo she was pointing at. It was the photo of the bride and her family. In the photo, Evia was standing on a lush green field surrounded by those who Victor had always considered as his “skate family”. But did Evia consider them family as well? No, this wasn’t right.

“Even Yura and Yakov showed up at the wedding. Lilia too. Even Chris came, simply because he wanted to flirt with some hot Aussies. And of course, Yuuri was there as well. ” Evia eventually said after allowing Victor to take in the picture.

“Where are mama? Papa? Andrei?” he asked.

“Haven’t you wondered why it’s only been me who has called you since your accident?” she asked, closing the small album and placing it back into her purse.

“At times. Even lately I’ve been having dreams about Andrei. I don’t quite understand what I am seeing.”

“Is that why you are suck in your head and putting on a façade that everything is okay?”

Victor looked down at his slipper-clad feet as he nodded yes. Evia always could see through his masks. “I just can’t find the right words to explain what is going on to Yuuri if I don’t understand it myself.”

“Your mind is perhaps repressing memories. Even though most of it took place outside of the 7 year window where most of your missing memories are, there are moments that neither of us want to remember…” Evia softly answered. “But what can you remember?”

Victor looked back up at his sister, his sapphire eyes full of reluctant memories. “Sadness. I remember sadness.”

Evia nodded as she opened up her other album to the first page. “Maybe we should start at the beginning…”

* * *

 

For the next hour, Victor listened intently to what his sister was telling him along with showing him pictures from their childhood. She had been right in her assumption that he was repressing some sort of memories. Yet he had no idea that it would be something so complex. While he did recall parts of her story, such as how he ended up with Yakov as his coach to his early days of skating – Yakov had been suggested by a family friend to coach Victor when he was 13 - there were large pieces that he couldn’t remember.

He hadn’t remembered that he had been kicked out of his parent’s home at age 17 for dating a fellow male skater and because of that Yakov took him in and gave him a new home. He did remember that when Evia was 18, she decided that she wanted to live with him in St. Petersburg instead of Moscow, while Andrei had gone off to Paris to study. On the other hand, he learned that the real reason she had moved in with him was the fact that she had grown tired of her parents talking down about the ‘disappointment of an Alpha for a son’ – it had gotten so bad, that she had stood up to their parents before leaving, making Andrei the only Nikiforov child who had contact with them.

“Wait a second, that was the reason I had cut my hair.” Victor said during the story. “I cut it to prove that an alpha could be just as beautiful as any beta or omega.”

Evia smiled as she nodded yes. “You only told that to Yakov and myself. To the rest of the world, it was that you wanted a change.”

“So what happened to Andrei?”

“By the time he was 23, he had been in and out of the hospital several times for the treatment of depression. Our parents decided to cut their losses with him as well and ended most of their contact with him. By then, we had convinced Andrei to move in with us in St. Petersburg. Things stayed that way for the next few years, until I had to return to Zelenograd for Olympic training prior to the games in Rio.”

“I saw that picture from Olympics. The three of us were in it after you and your teammate won silver in beach volleyball.”

By then, tears were welling up in Evia’s eyes. “Unfortunately that was the last time the three of us were together. After the Olympics, I was slotted for several international competitions and you had to prepare for the upcoming Grand Prix Series. Once again, Andrei was essentially left out…”

She paused and took a breath before going on. “At the beginning of September, Andrei was attacked when he was leaving a club with some friends. His so called friends fled the scene because Andrei’s attackers were all alphas, while he was an omega…”

Victor’s breath caught as the memory flashed in his mind – Evia stumbling into the skating rink in a tizzy, the rush to the hospital then Andrei’s recovery. Yet the recovery never fully happened. “He killed himself because of his attackers,” Victor basically growled.

Evia sadly nodded yes as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. “Andrei had never been able to accept his secondary as an omega. He had always felt it was a weakness. While you and I excelled at sports, he never found his nitch. Even at his funeral, mama…mama said she wished it had been you that had died instead!” Evia managed to get out through her veil of tears and sobs.

After a moment of shock, Victor gathered his sister into his arms and held her close to him as he let her cry out her tears. In the silence, with nothing but Evia’s sobs, Victor closed his eyes and allowed her words to wash over him as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as well. As they did, blank spaces in his memory began to fill. He remembered the shock and hurt of his mother’s words and his father’s agreement. The disbelief from his sister. The anger from his coach. Skating had just about taken a backseat that season. The only reason he had pushed through was because his sister urged him to – especially since the Grand Prix Final that year was going to be in Sochi, Russia.

Sochi…

In what had been a year of hurt and anger, ended up being one of the best of his life. If he had given up, he might never have met the love of his life. Maybe that was the silver lining in all of this.

Yuuri.

“I know that this wasn’t exactly what you wanted to hear about today, but the way you were skating today reminded me of how you were after Andrei’s death before you met Yuuri. I don’t want that Victor again. And I know that Yuuri is worried about you as well.” Evia said, lifting her head off his shoulders once she had cried out all her tears.

“Nor do I.”

* * *

 

“This is amazing!” Jamie said after taking a few bites of katsudon later that night.

Hiroko smiled brightly from the praise of Evia’s husband. Although her English wasn’t the best, she had gotten better over the years. “Thank you,” she said. “All my family loves it.”

“I can see why!” Jamie said, looking around the table and seeing just how fast everyone was eating their bowls of katsudon – from Yura, who was on his second helping, to Victor, whose eyes were gleaming with happiness over the dish as well as Yuuri’s. Next to him, Evia couldn’t help but smile.

“Okaa-san was the one who taught me how to cook,” she said. “Although I could never master katsudon.”

“Hai! Now you need to!” Toshiya said with a smile, causing everyone to laugh.

Yuuri happily leaned against his husband’s shoulder and watched the interaction of his ever growing family once he was done with his bowl of katsudon. As he mused, he felt Victor’s fingers slide against his as they intertwined with each other as a kiss was pressed against his temple.

“You ok?” Victor asked.

“Never better.”

And he meant it. Whatever had been bugging Victor had seemed to disappear once he and Evia had met up with everyone at the onsen for dinner that night. Yuuri wanted to question it, but Victor bet him to it and promised that they would talk about everything later that night at home.

“Oh!” Victor suddenly said, getting everyone’s attention. “Yuuri and I forgot to tell you! We’re getting married again!”

Cheers and congratulations came from various parts of the table, including one ‘Are you fucking serious?’ Which was followed by laughter. 

Yes, everything was perfect.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters to go!!! In two chapters, the sex of the twins will be revealed.....


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Evia's parents aren't nice....and it doesn't get any better.....I'm sorry. I promise fluff is coming!!!!

_Victor stood close to Evia as tears streamed down her cheeks as she let the red rose flutter from her hand and land atop the casket of her other brother that was being lowered into the ground. As she stepped away from the grave, he pulled her tight against his shoulder and out of the cold rain. The umbrella in his other hand wavered slightly as he adjusted it to still cover them both as the light rain fell. He too had cried over Andrei’s death with Evia curled up in his arms, yet now he felt that all his tears had dried up and all that was left was an empty piece of him._

_The burial for Andrei was simple and private in a cemetery in St. Petersburg, not in the Nikiforov family crypt in Moscow. Nothing flashy. Just them, a priest, Yakov and Lilia._

_Besides, their parents had long written the triplets out of their lives, so why would they care now?_

_Now that one of them had died._

_Yet, never say there wasn’t a Nikiforov that didn’t surprise someone._

_“Come on,” Lilia said, placing a hand on Evia’s shoulder and squeezing gently. “No reason for all of us to catch our deaths. Yakov will tend to things here. Let’s go wait in the cars, da?”_

_Victor and Evia turned away from the grave and slowly made their way out of the graveyard followed by Lilia. Only, they didn’t make it far until they both stopped in their tracks. Standing a mere 15 meters from them were their parents…parents who Victor hadn’t seen or spoken to in almost 9 years. Parents who neither she nor Victor had expected to even show up at Andrei’s funeral when they had contacted them to let them know what had happened – and was hung up on. Alexandria Nikiforov was slender with long brown hair and piercing green eyes, while Dmitry Nikiforov bore the trademark silver hair and sapphire blue eyes that the triplets had all acquired. He and his wife were just about the same height, which would account for the height that their children had all obtained as well._

_“Mama? Papa?” Evia asked in disbelief as she dropped her grip on Victor’s arm and began to walk towards them. “Is it really you?”_

_Instead of the comfort of a mother’s embrace that Evia had been seeking, she was met with something much fiercer. Victor watched in horror as his sister’s face whipped to the side as Evia gingerly touched where her mother had backhanded her across the cheek only moments. “How could you let something like this happen to your brother! Your brother! He was an omega! You’re a beta! You’re supposed to protect him!” Alexandria viciously snarled at her._

_Tears were rolling faster down Evia’s cheeks as she just stood there and accepted what her mother was saying to her. Victor was by her side in an instant._

_“And you!” she snarled turning her venom on Victor. “I only wish it had been you that had died instead! Some mate you’ll make!”_

_“That’s enough!” Yakov roared as he stepped in between the siblings and their parents. Lilia had been unable to move from the sheer shock at the words of a mother towards her own children. “This is not the time nor the place for this conversation! You all are grieving. Do not take it out on each other.”_

_“No. Enough has been said. My wife was correct._ _Do svidaniya.” Dmitry coolly said as he turned his wife around and lead her from the cemetery and back out of his children’s’ lives…_

Yuuri sniffled as he listened to the memory that Victor was telling him about – what had been causing Victor so much grief over the last few days and with the help from Evia, he had finally been able to make sense of. And because of these revelations, part of which Yuuri had known while other parts he had not, he now understood why Victor loved not only Hasetsu, but also his entire family so much – they were just as much his family as well. Not only that, but they were also Evia’s family too. Neither of them had really seemed to experience much of one, except with each other previously. No wonder his mother seemed to simply understand that and took both of the broken Russians within her loving arms and essentially healed them.

Well that was how it seemed to him.

Sometimes he didn’t know how his mother wasn’t recognized as a saint.

“Are you ok?” Victor worriedly asked, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s scent gland. He hadn’t said anything once Victor had finished his explanation about the afternoon he had spent with his sister along with the memories that had been trudged up.

He sighed and nodded yes. “It’s just such a horrible thing that you and Evia had to go through.”

“But there’s a happy ending,” Victor said, tilting his husband’s face up and gently kissing his lips as he caressed the baby bump that was underneath Yuuri’s nightshirt. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he kissed his husband back.

Yes, there was a happy ending.

Their happy ending.

* * *

 

The house was too silent.

And Victor didn’t like it.

He knew that he should be focusing on Yuri’s choreography for his free skate for the upcoming Grand Prix Series yet nothing was coming to him. He was sitting with his feet propped up on the couch, iPad in hand and Luka curled up next to him to keep him company. Yuri and Beka were out for a last day together before Beka returned to Almaty so he could return to practicing as well. Evia had convinced Yuuri to show her around Fukuoka, with the promise of going maternity clothes shopping with him afterwards. Yuuri had wanted Victor to come with them, but he knew that Victor needed to focus on this choreography since Chris had agreed to coach Yuri for the season to allow Victor more time to recover and also to be with Yuri when the twins were born and a few months afterwards without worry.

Yet that meant Victor had just a few days to come up with the choreography before Yuri left for Switzerland for a few months.

And here Victor was with absolutely no motivation. He knew the music he wanted to use, but the skate itself was not coming to him.

How the hell had he been able to find motivation in the past? If only he could remember…

That was it! Perhaps watching some of his old skates could motivate him. he quickly opened up the YouTube App on his iPad and found some videos of his old skates. He clicked on the most recent video from the World Championships in 2017. Surprisingly it showed his free skate as well as his husband’s. He had know that they were both top figure skaters, yet seeing it once again took Victor’s breath away.

Yuuri moved along the ice as if he was making the music instead of the orchestra from the audio track. His moves were so fluid and graceful. He was breathtaking. At the end of the video, he wasn’t surprised with the results – Yuuri had squeezed out a gold over both him and Yuri.

Without thinking, Victor clicked on video after video of Yuuri skating. Each and every one of them took his breath away - even the videos that were of his junior days.

Yuuri always had to ability to go far. He had simply needed someone special to show him how to do so…

_‘Evia! I’ve found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with!’ Victor excitedly said into his phone._

_He heard a yawn on the other side of the line. ‘Vitya, it’s 6 am in the morning here. I just got back to Sydney a few hours ago. Send me pictures. Love you. Bye.’ Evia said, quickly hanging up the phone._

_Having completely forgotten about the time difference, Victor cringed slightly before composing his text message and sending the most decent picture of him and Yuuri dancing from the banquet to her. He made sure to tell her who Yuuri was and who he skated for. Evia had found the person she was going to share her life with and now he had found his…_

Smiling to himself as the happy memory came to him, Victor couldn’t help but fall in love all over again with his husband.

That was when he felt it.

The inspiration for Yuri’s program.

* * *

 

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked as he walked into the house and set down a few bags on the kitchen table. Victor sat in a chair, tying his running shoes. His skating gear was next to his feet.

“To Ice Castle to work out Yuri’s Free Program. Want to join me to watch before I show him tomorrow?” Victor said, standing up and stealing a kiss from Yuuri. “That is unless you are too tired.”

“Sure, I’ll go.” Yuuri said. “Just let me go to the bathroom since the twins are dancing on my bladder. Then I’ll be ready.”

Victor couldn’t help but smile as he watched Yuuri pad down the hallway and disappear into their bedroom. He couldn’t have gotten any luckier. With all of the bad that he had endured all of his life only to end up with someone as caring and loving as Yuuri for a husband, what had he done right in the world? He had no idea.

But whatever it was, he was forever grateful.

“I’m ready, Vitya!” Yuuri said with a smile, returning. As he entered their kitchen, he blinked in confusion when he noticed Victor simply watching him with a smile on his face. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said. “Nothing at all, except that I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said smiling only brighter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we find out what the sex of the twins are!!!! What do ya'll want Victor and Yuuri to have???


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what the new additions will be...

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of activity.

Victor spent several days at Ice Castle with Yuri, putting the finishing touches on the choreography for the free program that he had developed for the upcoming season. Yuuri would spend some days at the rink watching his husband work, while other days he would alternate between helping out at the onsen or helping Evia and Jamie finish settling in.

Then there was the entire ordeal of the renewal of their marriage vows. While Yuuri remembered how large their original wedding was, he is extremely hesitant to broach this subject with Victor. He knew that his husband wants to be able to remember the day that they were married – even if it is the second time that they do so – but a large wedding took a mental toll on Yuuri the first time they had one. And he is in a far more delicate situation this go around.

Perhaps he could get some help this time.

“I just had the best idea!” Yuuko cheerily said one afternoon in late June, shortly before Yuri departed for Switzerland. He and Victor had just finished on the ice for the day. They were changing from their skates to the tennis shoes, before they headed back to Victor’s house for dinner. Yuuri was attempting to make katsudon pirozhkis for Yuri before he left for Switzerland, although Yuri still loved his grandfather’s the best.

“What’s that?” Victor asked as he tied his shoe.

“Why not instead of getting married again, just simply renew your vows to Yuuri. Then at the same time have a baby shower for the twins? You’ll know the sex by then won’t you?”

“We should…” Victor said as he considered the idea. It wasn’t a bad suggestion. It would make things a lot simpler and smaller. It would be less stressful, especially for Yuuri. He noticed, especially as of late, just how often his husband stressed out about things. He figured part of it had to do with the pregnancy, while part of it had to do with his anxiety. “How about I talk it over with Yuuri? Then I will let you know since you and Minako are planning everything.”

“Perfect!” Yuuko said with a smile. 

* * *

 

Only a few more hours to go…

Just a few more hours and he and Yuuri would hopefully know the sex of their twins. Victor was so excited that he could hardly sleep. It felt like Christmas Eve.

Next to him, Yuuri soundly slept – curled up against his pillow, with one hand resting against his growing baby bump. Victor couldn’t help but smile and stare at his mate as he thought about their future family. After everything he had relearned about his past and what he could remember, the idea of a family actually seemed foreign to him. Yet all that had changed as soon as he had met Yuuri and from a memory that he recently remembered as time went on the more he fell in love with everything that Yuuri had to offer him – life, love and a future. The idea of having a family of their own had never even occurred to Victor until Yuuri had revealed to him that he was an omega after his silver medal Grand Prix Final win. He now clearly remembered his first thought being that he wanted to have a family with Yuuri Katsuki one day.

And now here they were. Eighteen weeks into their first attempt at starting a family – from what Yuuri had told him – and they were about to find out what the sex of their twins were. Would they both be girls? Boys? One of each? Honestly it didn’t matter to him. All he wanted was his children to be healthy and happy along with their mother.

Thinking of Yuuri as a mother was an odd concept. In all reality, yes Yuuri would be the mother since he would be the one giving birth and nursing their pups. But would he want to be called that? That would only be one of the many conversations that they would need to have in the upcoming months.

He had also purposefully put off asking him about Yuuko’s idea. He had wanted to wait until after their doctor’s appointment before asking Yuuri about something like that. There was already far too much on his husband’s mind.

* * *

 

“What if something is wrong with them?”

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand before leaning over and gently placing a kiss against his lips as Yuuri lay on the examination bed as they waited for Dr. Sato. “I’m sure that everything is perfectly fine with them. We had the one scare with the drop but since then everything has been better since then. Especially last week when you said started to feel them moving around.”

Yuuri blushed at the memory as he held onto Victor’s hand and caressed the baby bump with the other. He had felt tiny butterflies in his stomach yet quickly realized that he was feeling the twins moving. He wished that Victor could feel them as well. Perhaps Dr. Sato could tell them when Victor would be able to feel movement from the twins. “Hopefully you will be able to feel them soon.”

“I hope so!” Victor said smiling his heart-shaped smile that Yuuri desperately hopes that the twins inherit.

There was a brief knock on the examination room door before Dr. Sato opened it and walked in. “Good afternoon!” she happily said. “How are we doing today?”

“Honestly, we’re nervous,” Yuuri answered. “But excited!”

“As most first time parents are,” she said as she looking over his chart. “Well all of your preliminary blood work looks good so far. So how about we take a look at the twins?”

Yuuri and Victor both nodded yes as Dr. Sato maneuvered the ultrasound machine closer to Yuuri while he adjusted how he was sitting, before raising his shirt slightly to reveal more of his midsection. Once she was ready and the machine was warming up, she spread the coupling gel across Yuuri’s midsection. He flinched slightly at how cold it was, but settled back as it began to warm up.

“Alright, let’s see if we can see what the sex of the twins are,” Dr. Sato said as she began to move the transducer probe along the baby bump. Within a matter of seconds, a grainy image of the twins appeared on the screen. Yuuri reached out with one of his hands and gently caressed the screen like he always did.

“Hello my loves,” he softly whispered. Victor smiled at the motherly comment from his husband as his heart swelled. Yuuri was going to be an amazing mother.

“The twins are looking good. Both are active and look to be developing right on schedule.”

Yuuri sighed in relief.

“Can you tell their genders?” Victor asked.

Dr. Sato nodded. “Do you want to know?” she asked.

Both men nodded.

She pointed to the screen. “They are fraternal twins since there is two placentas. so twin A is a girl,” she pointed to the twin on the right. “And so is her sister, twin B. Congratulations! You’re having girls!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been planning on them having girls from the beginning. I usually go with the boy/girl twins – but I decided to change it up a bit. I hope everyone has a safe holiday season no matter what holiday you celebrate!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always as they seem....

_**DOUBLE THE FUN! VICTOR KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV CONFIRMS HUSBAND’SPREGNANCY** _

__

_TOKYO (Reuters) – In a surprising Instagram posting, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, 33, confirmed that his husband of 6 years is pregnant with the couples’ first children, twin girls._

_‘It’s GIRLS!! #superexcited! I love @katsuki-y!’ was the skater’s latest online posting, along with an image of himself with his husband holding an ultrasound picture._

_EWith the announcement of Katsuki-Nikiforov’s pregnancy, that means both Nikiforov siblings are expecting little bundles of joy during the upcoming winter months. The future of both summer and winter Olympic sports are held tightly in the grasp of the Nikiforov family thanks this unexpected announcement since Victor’s sister is expecting her first child with Aussie Olympic star Jamie Malcolm._

_Nothing like a sibling rivalry._

-30-

* * *

 

Ever since the announcement about the pregnancy hit not only the Internet, but also all other forms of media, Yuuri felt a bit more on edge. Yet it seemed to him that Victor was as well. Every time that Yuuri left Victor’s side from even a moment, Victor felt that he had to scent him – claim him – mark him - make sure that the world knew that he belong to Victor and that these where Victor’s pups, every time that he returned to Victor’s side. It made the omega side of Yuuri so happy each time Victor did this, that all Yuuri wanted to do was simply curl up next to Victor and purr contently.

As the middle of September new nearer, Yuuri grew more nervous. It was closer to the start of the first skating season that both he and Victor would be neither be skating nor coaching in almost 20 years. True, Victor was still regaining a lot of his memories. But with how things have been going, Yuuri isn’t certain if that is the best for them any longer. Maybe the past should be left in the past. There had been parts of Victor’s childhood that had been troubling enough that his husband had tried to forget, as had Evia.

Too bad there were some who just couldn’t leave well enough behind.

* * *

 

Victor had just seen off his last student of the day with a smile. Taking over and the younger students while his husband was pregnant with their twins was a wonderful idea. It not only gave him something to do, it also kept him skating. He sat down on one of the benches in Ice Castle to take off his skates when he heard some footsteps approach him.

“Is it time to go already?” he asked, thinking it would be Yuuri coming to greet him. But instead his eyes went wide as he saw two people that he thought he would never see again.

Dmitri and Alexandria Nikiforov.

* * *

 

After checking all the outer doors once the last parent and child left after Victor’s lesson, Yuuri gathered up their jackets and Victor’s gear bag before slowly heading back towards the rink. Evia and Jamie were going to meet them there shortly before going out to dinner. Besides, Evia did have a key to get into the rink for emergencies since there were times the Yuuri and Victor were there late where they were watching the rink for the Nishigoris like they were for the last few days while the family took a small vacation.

As he slowly made his way towards the rink side, he came upon a scene that he never thought that he would ever see.

Victor was standing across from two figures that eerily looked similar to him. Then he heard some of the words being exchanged.

_‘Why are you still with that omega whore?’_

Yuuri momentarily stopped breathing and felt like he was going to faint. How could any parent ask their own child that? His hands traveled to his pregnant stomach where his and Victor’s daughters snuggly and safely slept – still growing for several more months. He’d be damn if either he or Victor ever questioned the decisions either of them made because of their secondary. What kind of parent did that?

A pair of firm hands guided him back to the lobby and into a chair. Before he knew it, he was looking into the comforting eyes of Evia Malcolm – eyes that were just like his husband’s.    “Wait here with Jamie,” she softly said. “This isn’t something that you need to witness.”

He nodded as he closed his eyes, simply wanting Victor in his arms.

* * *

 

Victor didn’t know how to respond. Had he actually heard correctly? Had his own mother asked him why he was still with that omega whore? Was she referring to Yuuri? She couldn’t of been. He was pretty certain that they never even met.

Trying to keep his anger in check, he balled his fist tightly next to him and gritted his teeth. Hopefully Yuuri wouldn’t come looking for him.

“Why don’t you just come back to Russia with us Vitya,” Dmitry suggested as he held out his hand to his son. “Forget about the omega whore you have here. Besides Russian omegas are ten times as sluttier when they are in heat than foreign ones.”

“But he’s my husband…” Victor said in disbelief at what his father had just said as well. “We have pups on the way.”

“So what. He’s an omega. He’ll find a way.”

“And is that what you thought about your own son?” Evia asked as she moved to stand in between her parents and Victor. “Or have you forgotten about him? Because Andrei was an omega as well.”

“Why you insolent child!” Alexandria said, raising a hand to slap her daughter. Yet before she could, her wrist was caught behind her in a tight grip. An arm had extended from the shadows a grabbed a hold of Alexandria’s wrist.

“Tsk. Tsk. The Pakhan isn’t happy,” a voice said moving from the shadows. Alexandria and Dmitry both paled at those words while Evia couldn’t help but smirk as she turned to look at her brother.

Even though Victor felt that everything was going to be all right, why did it feel that he was almost forgetting something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I’m sooo mean! I had to leave you hanging about something! But if you head over to my [Tumblr](http://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/), I let you know how you are able to get sneak peeks at my writing along with other stuff!
> 
> So check it out!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pakhan makes a decision on what to do with some troublemakers.

_5 minutes ago…_

Jamie looked up as the door to Ice Castle that he and Evia had purposefully left unlocked was opened as Pyotr Nikiforov, Victor and Evia’s cousin, led in an elderly woman. The elderly woman, simply looked tired, yet there seemed to be an air about her that could strike fear into the hearts of men and women.

This was someone who you didn’t mess with.

In fact this woman was Sasha Nikiforov, the Pakhan.

“You must be Yuuri!” Sasha calmly said as she was led to a chair next to Yuuri.

Pyotr helped Sasha down before turning and conversing in quick and hushed whispers before he turned and walked the way that Evia had gone only moments before, leaving Jamie to linger by the door with Yuuri sitting next to the elderly woman.

“Evia has told me so much about you since Victor tells me so little. I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to meet you sooner,” Sasha said, turning her attention back to Yuuri.

She reached out and squeezed his leg as he looked up at her. “Babushka?” he asked, once he noticed the same blue eyes that both his husband and Evia had. He had seen a few pictures of Victor’s grandmother and grandfather, but they were so old. The older woman nodded and smiled as she reached up and placed a reassuring hand against Yuuri’s cheek. “Do not worry about anything that has happened or will happen. I will take care of everything.”Yuuri couldn’t help but believe her as he smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

When it came to family, there wasn’t anything that Sasha Nikiforov wouldn’t do for hers – bribe, kill, threaten – all to protect the ones she loved most in the world. She has done it several times in the past and she’ll do it time and time again, until her dying breath if need be. Even if that meant turning against some of her own family members for the sake of the majority of the family.

It has happened once or twice. And before she passes from this life, it will probably happen once or twice again. Usually they were distant family relations, never immediate.

Then there had been a few members of her family that she would hang the moon for.

Her late husband Vasiliy, who had bore her two sons. There wasn’t a day that she didn’t grieve for her Vasya, who had passed away from grief at the loss of their son Sergei to an assassin’s bullet.

Then there were her six grand children – the triplets from her eldest son Dmitry and 1 boy and 2 girls from her youngest, Sergei. While she loved all her grandchildren in their own special ways, it was her first-born grandchildren – the triplets of her oldest son, Dmitry, who she would go to hell and back for. Her eldest grandson, Victor, who could have easily stepped into her role but decided at a young age to be his own person and make his own way. She would never fault him for that. Nor would she fault her second oldest grandchild for following her brother’s path somewhat by staying out of the “family business”. Then there had been Andrei. Even though he had tried and ultimately failed to become apart of the overall organization, she wasn’t disappointed in him.

No what she was disappointed in was how her eldest son and his good-for-nothing wife, Alexandria, had decided to treat their own children simply because they had wanted to forge their own paths in life. She had let their unruly behavior slide when they had kicked Victor out when he was 17 for being in a relationship with a male and again when Evia moved out after a huge fight between them when she was 18. She even warned them against doing anything to the triplets when Andrei decided that being apart of the family business wasn’t good for him. So while Dmitry and Alexandria didn’t want anything to do with their own children, that didn’t mean that she didn’t. Besides Victor had done more on his own as a figure skater to bring legitimacy to the Nikiforov family name then anything else and Evia’s volleyball prowess was no laughing matter either.

Yet the straw that broke the camel’s back was what had been reported to her about Andrei’s funeral and the exchange between Victor, Evia and their parents. The warnings had been given and she was done with Dmitry and Alexandria Nikiforov.

So as head of the Nikiforov Bratva, why would Sasha Nikiforov want to do anything that would bring scandal upon her grandchildren and their success?

The answer was simple. She didn’t.

Instead she would do whatever it took to make sure that they were successful. Even if that meant eliminating certain people who discouraged them.

* * *

 

“You kicked them out?” Evia asked in shock, trying not to spill the tea she was serving her babushka. “As in disowned them? They aren’t part of the family business any longer?”

“Da,” Sasha Nikiforov said with a smile, taking the teacup from her granddaughter. She happily took a sip of the warm drink as she sat back in the soft chair in Evia’s living room. To her right sat Victor and Yuuri on the couch while Evia and Jamie occupied the love seat on the left. Across the living room, kneeling with the arms zip tied behind their backs, were Dmitry and Alexandria. Guarding them was Pyotr, Sergei’s eldest son and the just recently named heir to the Nikiforov Bratva.

“Since when?” Victor asked, looking to his parents then back to his babushka. It had taken him a few minutes after seeing Pyotr grasping his mother’s wrist to prevent her from slapping Evia earlier to seeing his babushka sitting with Yuuri in the lobby of Ice Castle to piece everything together.

He had completely forgotten about the family business. Thankfully he had told Yuuri about it in the past, so it didn’t come as a complete shock to his husband. And from what his babushka told him and Evia on the way back to Evia’s house, after he and his sister left the family to forge their own paths in life, things for the family had begun to shift as well in an attempt not to let the shameful dealings of the past being doubt upon the performances of Victor and Evia when it came to athletics. Yet there were always those who were not happy, such as their own parents.

“Andrei’s funeral.”

Tears slowly began to roll down Evia’s cheeks at the mere mention of her brother, while Victor gripped his own teacup tighter. Yuuri began to run his fingers along Victor’s leg in an attempt to calm him down, while Jamie pulled his wife closer to him. Eventually, Victor intertwined his fingers with his husband’s and kissed them. Sasha watched the interactions with a smile on her face.

“That’s why neither of you could hack it in the family business,” Dmitry uttered under his breath before getting a swift kick in the back from Pyotr. He kept his foot against the older man’s back to hold him in place.

“No speaking unless you are spoken to!” Pyotr said as he cocked his Grach revolver against the back of Dmitry’s head as he lay against the hardwood floor of the living room.

“That’s all right Pyotr,” Sasha said to her youngest grandson. “Let him stand up. I’d rather be looking him in the eye when I tell him what I am about to. And Jamie, would you be so kind as to help Alexandria up.”

Once the two former members of the Nikiforov family were back on their feet, Sasha spoke again. “I’ve been lenient with the two of you for far too long. Time and time again, I turned away whenever something didn’t go according to plan. I never should have allowed your union to continue when Alexandria refused to carry her own pups, but instead insisting on having a surrogate to carry her eggs and Dmitry’s seed. But instead I allowed it to continue, I do admit against my better judgment at times. Even after all the warnings and the let downs about how the two of you were treating your own children. Dmitry, you always thought that because you were the eldest child, that the Bratva would be yours one day and you would succeed me as Pakhan. Yet that was never going to happen. Your ideas of where this family needed to go was back to where it had been, not into the future. We can still do what we need to do to survive, but that doesn’t mean everything has to be wrong. It had at one time been Sergei, that I wanted to succeed me - but unfortunately, he too was taken from us…”

“Well Sergei is gone and you have no heir.” Dmitry said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

“Not necessarily. Even though the triplets didn’t work out, I still had other grandchildren. I’ve decided on Pyotr as my heir.”

“And my first duty is to make sure that neither of you bother anyone again.” Pyotr answered keeping his gun trained on them. “The family outpost in the north needs manning. You are being sent there immediately. If you or your wife leave that post, your life is forfeit. And trust me, there are no omega whores up there to warm your bed, dear uncle. Now move!”

Without a look back at their children, their spouses or even the Pakhan, Dmitry and Alexandria were led from the living and out of the house.

“I knew Pyotr would do well in his new role,” Sasha said with a smile as she picked back up her tea cup. “I can now rest easy.”

“Where exactly are they being taken?” Yuuri hesitantly asked, cradling his stomach.

“Siberia.” Victor answered as he protectively placed a hand on top of his husband’s. “There isn’t a chance that they can do anything to us ever again.”

Sasha smiled at the interaction between her grandson and his husband, deciding not to reveal to her grandchildren the other horrific dealings that their parents had been involved in – the beating that lead to Andrei committing suicide, the numerous affairs that Dmitry had been involved in with other women all across Russia that had led to numerous pups born without a sire including one feisty little kitten…

No, her grandchildren had been through enough. “So who is going to show me pictures of my great grandchildren first!”

Almost immediately, Sasha Nikiforov had several cellphones out in front of her with several voices speaking at her all at once – both in English and in Russian. She couldn’t help with laugh.

_‘Vasya, this is what we dreamed of…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I haven't been to work for a week for a number of reasons: ice, the weekend, a holiday followed by more snow and icy roads....given that it is Thursday, I'm wondering if I'm going back to work for one day this week. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Oh well....I'll teach the kiddos one day! Hahaha! I've been working on this chapter for a few days. Hopefully you like it! Just a few notes....
> 
> *Sasha Nikiforov is an alpha. Vasiliy, her late husband, obviously was an omega. Sergei was an alpha too. 
> 
> *Pyotr is an alpha. 
> 
> *I'll leave it up to you to decide what Alexandria is. To me, she is just a bitch. 
> 
> *A Grach revolver is a Russian made revolver that the FSB uses along with the police. I decided that the Russian mafia needed Russian firearms. 
> 
> *The city that Dmitry and Alexandria are sent to is Yukagir. It is in Siberia near the Laptev Sea. It has a population of 154 (2002 census). Its literally in the middle of no where. They will probably kill themselves, which is the point. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Check out my [Tumblr](http://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/) for randomness ;)
> 
> Until next time my loves!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor enjoy some time to themselves.

The gentle moonlight filtered into the suite of the Intercontinental Hotel Osaka that Evia and Jamie had gifted them as a “babymoon” getaway for a few days. It was a spur of the moment trip, yet it couldn’t have come at a better time.

Yuuri gently brushed the fallen fringe out of Victor’s closed eyes. The tiny movement brought a soft sigh to the sleeping alpha whom snuggled deeper and subconsciously brought a hand to rest against Yuuri’s growing baby bump. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he lay on his side, curled against his husband’s body.

Most nights he would be the first asleep, but lately as the twins were growing, he was finding the ability to sleep evasive. So instead he had begun happily watching his husband sleep.

They hadn’t taken much time for themselves lately. Thinking back over the last few weeks, no wonder it seemed that he hadn’t seen Victor that much because he honestly hadn’t. From Victor’s teaching to baby shower plans to wedding vows to even crazy family drama, it was a never ending barrage of things happening to them.

Yuuri was just thankful that the baby shower and the wedding vow renewal were done. The baby shower for the twins had been beautiful thanks to Yuuko and his mother. Given that it was the beginning of September and so close to the Grand Prix season starting, he and Victor were sure that their friends wouldn’t have been able to come.

Boy were they wrong.

Not only did Chris, Phichit, Yuri and Otabek all show up – along with gifts, but so did Leo de la Iglesia, Guang Hong Ji and Kenjirou Minami. Yakov would have attended, but had missed his flight.

And after celebrating their impending birth of their twin girls, the friends and family that had been gathered also were present as Victor and Yuuri renewed their wedding vows. Even Victor’s babushka stayed for that.

The ceremony wasn’t anything huge, just a simple reciting vows on the beach just before sunset. This time around, they had decided not to write their own vows but instead they still wanted the focus of the day to be about the twins. This was simply so Victor could always remember the way Yuuri looked when he was declaring his undying love to him in front of their friends and family. And for the second time in his life, Yuuri had been lucky enough to be able to say that he had married the love of his life – from a certain point of view – even if the second time he was only renewing his vows. Dressed in comfortable, yet stylish slacks and button down shirts with blue rose boutonnieres, Yuuri and Victor renewed their vows and sealed the renewal with a kiss just as their friends and family cheered for them. After that, everyone had returned to Yutopia for a celebratory dinner that Hiroko and Evia had put together. It had been then that Yuuri and Victor had found out about their trip to Osaka from Evia and Jamie.

Along with the suite for a few days, babushka had contributed to the gift as well by loaning out her private plane to take them to and from Osaka. Yuuri had tried to turn it down, insisting that it was too much and that they would just take the train.

“Nonsense!” she had argued. “No great-grandchildren of mine are going to be made to sit uncomfortably for almost 8 hours when a flight is about an hour or in this case, their mother! I was not able to pamper my grandchildren like I wanted to, so please let me do this.”

Yuuri looked pleadingly to his husband for help. “I’m staying out of this one lyubov moya. I learned a long time ago not to argue with her. That is one thing I know I didn’t forget!” Victor said, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead.

So as the guests dispersed for the night, Yuuri and Victor had been ushered into a car and spirited off to the Fukuoka airport, where the private plane was waiting for them, just like babushka had said. Within 2 hours of taking off from Fukuoka, the couple was checked in and relaxing on their “babymoon”.

Thankfully the trip to Osaka had been uneventful.

And if the next few days are anything like how the first few hours in their suite had been, then Yuuri would most definitely not only be relaxed but also well tended to by his husband. Besides, he knew the perfect way to tend to his husband’s needs that more often than not went ignored. With that as his last thought, Yuuri finally managed to succumb to sleep.

 _‘Perhaps now things could finally slow down,’_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Knowing that he and Yuuri didn’t have to be anywhere or do anything, Victor allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in. Yet, as he woke up the morning after arriving in Osaka for “babymoon”, he was greeted with an unexpected but welcomed surprise.

“I’ll take this wake up call anytime, anywhere,” Victor gruffly said as he opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the morning light.

He had awoken on his back to find Yuuri straddling his hips and slowly kissing down his chest, while wearing nothing at all. His ass was sticking up slightly as he was leaning over and supporting the baby bump from hanging too low. Victor’s hands trailed down Yuuri’s sides and caressed his still firm ass as he held his husband in place against his hips, the feel of their morning erections growing more evident by the minute.

“Then how about this for a wake up call?” Yuuri suggested, as he kissed his husband’s lips before moving into a sitting position with his dripping and obviously prepped entrance right over Victor’s penis. The slick that Yuuri had produced eased Victor’s entrance as he bottomed out. Victor held onto his husband’s hips as he did so since there might be a chance that his balance would be thrown off a bit due to the pregnancy. It had been a while since Yuuri had ridden him.

Both men groaned in pleasure as Victor began to move his hips against Yuuri’s thrusts. In this position, neither of them would last very long. The closer Victor got to the edge, the faster he moved, along with reaching in between them to begin to stroke Yuuri’s neglected penis. The small move sent Yuuri tumbling over the edge, covering the baby bump and Victor’s chest with cum. The feel of Yuuri’s muscles tightening due to his organism, helped to send Victor over the edge as well as he emptied himself into his husband.

“You’re the best alarm clock, lyubov moya,” Victor said as he lay still on the bed, his penis growing soft inside of his husband, who was still seated on his lap. “That was quite the wake up call.”

Yuuri smiled as he stole another kiss from him before he moved to slide off his lap. “I had been wanting to do that for a while. Just with everything that has happened, I wanted to find the right time to do so.”

“No time like the present,” he answered with a smile as he quickly swept Yuuri up into his arms and headed towards the bathroom. “Now let’s get cleaned up.”

 

* * *

 

With their time in Osaka being short, Yuuri and Victor made the most of their time to simply do nothing. Evia had set them up with a couples’ massage along with a romantic dinner for two on one of the night to be brought to their suite in case neither of them felt like going out, which was a surprise to them both.

“We’re going to have to do something amazing for your sister and Jamie! There is no telling how much this cost.” Yuuri said as he offered a bite of the most amazing chocolate soufflé to Victor before Victor offered him one in return. They were sharing dessert from the candle light dinner that had been set up for them on the small deck that the suite had.

Victor simply nodded in agreement as he leaned forward and kissed his husband’s lips. “Dance with me, lyubov moya,” he whispered in his ear as he took ahold of his hand and helped Yuuri to his feet. Victor led Yuuri back into the suite, stopping for only a second as he turned on a preprogrammed playlist on his phone. Soft classical music started to play from the device. Yuuri felt Victor pull him close and start to dance like they had in the past.

“I can’t do this! I’m so big!” Yuuri said stopping and stepping away from Victor.

“You’re not big! You’re pregnant and gorgeous!” Victor said, stepping close to his husband once again. He placed a hand gently against Yuuri’s cheek. “I wouldn’t trade you or our daughters for anything in this world, lyubov moya. I know that there is a lot I still need to figure out but I am ever so grateful that you haven’t left me. So will you please dance with me?”

Looking into his husband’s vivid blue eyes, Yuuri couldn’t help but melt. He slowly nodded yes. “Instead, let’s try it this way,” he suggested as he pressed his back against Victor’s chest and wrapped his husband’s arms around him, entangling their fingers together to rest on the baby bump.

“Perfect,” Victor whispered as he placed his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and began to sway back and forth to the music with his family held tightly in his grasp. He placed a kiss against Yuuri’s neck as they continued to dance before nuzzling him.

“I love you Yuuri,” he whispered. “And our little girls.”

“As do I Vitya. As do I.”

Yes, life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never would have imagined that I would have been so busy this time of year! But sadly I am. =(
> 
> But I did get a new part time job! Yaya for more money! That means for Yuri on Ice things! The best part is that I control the hours I work! 
> 
> I promise to update more often...I really do!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Check out my [Tumblr](http://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/) for randomness ;)


	20. Chapter 20

“Amazing!”

Yuuri chuckled at his husband’s astonishment as he held Victor’s hands against the ever-growing baby bump. It was the same each time Victor felt the twins move – his eyes would light up like it was Christmas and this was the best gift ever; yet in Yuuri’s mind this was the best gift ever.

A family with his husband.

Sure there had been their ups and downs, especially with Victor’s head injury and memory loss, but that didn’t make this any less special. In fact, it made everything more precious.

“They are more active this morning,” Yuuri said, leaning back against their couch. It feels almost like they are doing quad flips against my ribs. They are definitely your children.”

Placing a soft kiss against where one of the twins had just kicked Yuuri after whispering terms of endearment in Russian, Victor moved up next to Yuuri and pulled him into his arms. “And they are yours as well, lyubov moya. I just hope that they have your beautiful brown eyes,” Victor said as he kissed the side of Yuuri’s neck where his bond mark was. He nosed the scent gland before kissing it as well.

“No…..” Yuuri purred. “They need to have your eyes and gorgeous hair. I’m so plain.”

“Never lyubov moya. You are the most beautiful thing in the world. Even more so because you are carrying the two most precious things in the world besides their mama.” Victor said as he gently ran his fingers along his husband’s arm and back down to the baby bump. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

Yuuri softly smiled before turning his head and kissing Victor’s lips. “I still think they should look like you.”

“And in about 7 weeks, we will see who is right,” he replied, kissing Yuuri again before moving back down to talk the baby bump. He had been doing this often after learning that the twins could hear him and recognize his voice once they were born. He wanted to make sure they knew exactly who their papa was.

Yuuri couldn’t help but continue to smile as he thought about how their world would again shift once the twins were born, as he gently ran his fingers through Victor’s soft hair.

And he couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

“So we’re done?” Victor asked as he opened the door to Yu-topia for his husband.

“Yep! The few bottles, last odds and ends for the nursery and the dirty clothes basket were the last items on the list. Now we just have to wait for the twins to either decide that they want to come early or be delivered when Dr. Sato had scheduled the inducement at 37 weeks.”

“It’s closer everyday!” Victor happily said, stealing a kiss before looking up at see Mari watching them as they stood in the lobby of the inn.

“And to think, I was worried when I was younger that my brother wouldn’t find happiness in life,” she said with a smile.

Yuuri blushed while Victor cooed over him more thanks to Mari’s remark.

“Yuuchan, Vicchan dinner will be in a bit. Evia and Jamie are coming too.” Hiroko said in her best-broken English as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

“Perfect! I have enough time to have a quick soak in the hot spring!” Victor happily said turning and making his way towards the locker area of the men’s bath. Yuuri happily followed behind his husband even though he wasn’t going to soak in the hot spring, he would at least keep him company for a bit.

Hiroko couldn’t help but smile as she watched the small interactions between her son and his husband. Not only was her family about to grow by two more girls, but Evia and Jamie had found out that they were going to have a little girl as well. She was overjoyed that her family was not only growing, but also happy and healthy.

And she couldn’t wait for her grandchildren – including Evia’s daughter – to be born. She was going to spoil them rotten!

 

* * *

 

Victor sighed happily as he relaxed in a secluded part hot spring that he and Yuuri would always use. The only thing to make this soak better would be if his husband was sitting against him. But instead, Yuuri had begun to refrain from soaks in the hot spring because he was worried that the heat from the water might harm the twins, although Dr. Sato had assured him that a good soak would not harm them.

Maybe it was the fact that the deck area around the springs was slippery and Yuuri was scared of slipping and falling. Even Victor was concerned about that. Anything that was going to harm Yuuri or the twins wasn’t worth it.

After a few more minutes, Victor felt that he had been in the hot spring long enough. Yuuri had not stayed with him for very long, saying that he was going to go help his mother prepare dinner.

Standing up and moving to get out, Victor accidently let his towel fall back into the spring as he began to step out of the warm water. Turning quickly to try and catch the falling item, Victor lost his balance and fell back into the spring.

Yet instead of falling completely back into the spring, his head struck the side of the pool causing his entire world to spin before going dark as he hit the water’s surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil aren't I??? Mwhahahaha


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Victor's fall

Yuuri slowly padded towards the outdoor pools to retrieve his husband. He knew that if he didn’t convince Victor to get out of the warm water, then there would be no telling when Victor would finally get out. One of the girls kicked inside his stomach as he opened the door to the outside pools.

Besides dinner was almost ready and he was hungry.

A hand gently caressed his large baby bump as the smile stayed upon his face.

He and the girls were hungry.

“Ah Vic…” he said sticking his head out the door to call to his husband. But he stopped short as his eyes blew wide and his world slowed to a crawl. He watched in horror as Victor lost his balance, fell back into the onsen and hit his head on the side.

“NO!!!” he screamed. “VICTOR!!!!”

He stumbled across the outdoor deck to where his husband lay face down in the onsen. He stretched to reach for his shoulder, before he felt himself being pulled back and watched as his father and Jamie both pull Victor out of the water and lay him on the deck. Evia was the one who was holding him back.

“The paramedics are on the way,” Evia whispered into his ear. He figured that she was the one who was holding. “They will be here soon. Mari called them.”

Yuuri nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Is..is he breathing?” he quietly asked, praying to any deity as he did so. Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

“It’s shallow but its there.” Toshiya said, reassuring his son. “He’s just not responding.”

“It’s better not to move him.” Jamie added.

Yuuri nodded as Evia gave him another squeeze before dropping her arms.

“Here let’s put these on him,” Hiroko suggested, appearing next to the group. She was holding the bottoms of the green jinbei from the inn that Victor loved wearing for their comfort. Shakily, he took the bottoms from his mother and quickly slipped them onto his husband. He would have never thought to put anything on Victor’s body to cover his private parts. He was thankful for those around him with cool heads in times of crisis.

Within moments, the paramedics were pushing a gurney into the outdoor onsen area, led by Mari. They worked quickly – checking Victor’s vitals and looking for signs of consciousness before loading him up on the gurney and into the ambulance. Yuuri and Hiroko climbed into the ambulance as well to accompany Victor and the paramedics to the hospital. The rest of the family would follow.

“Vicchan will be alright,” Hiroko whispered as she took ahold of her son’s hand as the back doors to the ambulance were shut and they began to move. “Don’t you worry.”

Yuuri nodded as tears slowly fell from his eyes, without taking his eyes off his husband during the entire ride to the hospital. _‘Please come back to me. Our girls need their papa...I need their papa…’_ he said to himself as the ambulance sped towards the hospital. He hoped that if he said it to himself enough that it would be true.

* * *

 

_‘Yuuri?’_ he thought into the darkness. ‘ _Where is Yuuri?’_

Slowly, Victor’s eyes opened. He squinted against the harsh light for a moment, trying to block out as much as he could because his head was throbbing. Once his eyes adjusted to the amount of light, he found that he was lying flat on his back. Where exactly was he? The last thing he could remember was trying to reach for his towel that had dropped back into the onsen.

Yet now he was definitely not the onsen.

Turning his head slightly, he noticed that he was hooked up to some sort of monitor – the type of monitor that would be found in a hospital.

Why the hell was he in the hospital?

Pushing through his throbbing headache, Victor moved his head to the other side and saw Yuuri and Evia sitting in chairs next to his bed, both of them were sleeping. Victor couldn’t help but smile because the scene reminded him of all the times that Evia would come and visit them when he and Yuuri were still skating and living in St. Petersburg. Yuuri and Evia would often stay up late, watching a movie or playing video games and Victor would then find them sitting close together like they were now.

Wait a second.

He hadn’t been able to remember the small moments of his life, such as that last memory, in the past few months. What was going on?

Forcing himself to sit up in bed, he reached out for his husband and gently ran his fingers against the soft skin of Yuuri’s cheek.

“Yuuri…time to wake up,” he softly said as he continued to run his fingers against Yuuri’s cheek.

Slowly Yuuri began to stir and within seconds, his eyelids parted. Realization dawned in his chocolate colored eyes that his husband was running his fingers against his cheek and was sitting up in his hospital bed. “Victor!” he yelped, waking Evia from her sleep as well.

Victor watched in amusement as Evia’s flew open and she assessed where she was, who she was with and what was going on. She smiled softly when she realized that her brother was awake.

“How long have you been awake?” Yuuri asked, moving closer to Victor’s bedside.

“Only a few minutes. I thought that you and Evia made a cute picture. It reminded me of when Evia would visit us in St. Petersburg…”

He trailed off as Yuuri and Evia both looked at him oddly. Evia was the first one to eventually speak. “How could you remember something as small as that?” she asked.

A smile spread across Victor’s face. He was about to say something else but was cut off as Dr. Deek entered the room. “Ah good, you’re awake. How are you feeling Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Dr. Deek asked, looking over the chart in his hand about Victor.

“Great!” Victor happily said. “I can suddenly remember things that I couldn’t before!”

“Excuse me?” Dr. Deek asked as Yuuri and Evia stared in disbelief at Victor. “You can remember more things?”

“Yes! Ask me anything.”

Yuuri was about to ask something but Evia beat him to it. “What did you tell Jamie at our rehearsal dinner?”

Putting his finger against his chin to think for a moment, Victor then smiled as the memory quickly and easily came to him. “That if he ever hurts you, then I have a pair of boots with really big knives and I’m not afraid to use them.”

“Is that correct?” Dr. Deek asked looking at Evia.

She nodded with a smile on her face.

“If that is the case, then perhaps the second hit to your head reversed some of the earlier damage from the initial fall.” Dr. Deek suggested. “Yet to err on the side of caution, I still want to you to have another MRI so that I can compare the one from your initial injury to now.”

Victor nodded in agreement. “After that can I go home?”

“Most likely. I will order up that test for you. Until then, just relax,” the doctor said as he left the room.

Once the doctor was out of the room, Yuuri stood up and kissed his husband deeply on the lips. “I’m so glad that nothing happened,” he whispered. “I would be lost without you, especially with the girls on the way.”

“You’re not the only one,” Victor added, kissing his husband again.

A throat being cleared drew the attention of the spouses, who both turned to look at Evia still sitting in her chair. “You know if all it took to get your memory back, I would have been more than happy to hit you with a spike in the head.”

“Not a chance!” Victor squeaked. “That’s like getting hit by a car! Your fastest spike is 110 km/h!”

“Exactly!” she said with a smile. “It would have made things so much easier over the last few months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See he is ok!!
> 
> Now just a few notes --- when someone experiences a 2nd hit to the head, much like Victor did, regaining any memories usually doesn't happen. Often times they are injured worse. 
> 
> But hey! This is fanfiction. 
> 
> Also the speed of Evia's spike is faster than the world record in women's volleyball which is currently held by Yanelis Santos of Cuba. The speed of her spike was 103 km/h (64 mph). 110 km/h is roughly 68 mph. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Next chapter is the big day!!!!!  
> Here is some art that my best friend did for me - [PICTURE](http://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/post/171781303617/some-art-by-my-best-friend-for-my-story-heart-of)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens all at once to Victor.

Victor slowly ran his fingers through his napping husband’s hair as he thumbed through his most recent pictures that he had taken on his phone since he had taken the second hit to the head, which helped him regain his memories. A smile spread across his face as he continued to glance at the photos.

A photo of Yuuri folding baby’s clothing in their daughters’ nursery.

A photo of Yuuri resting with his hands wrapped lovingly around his swollen belly.

A photo of Luka curled up with Yuuri.

And there were a dozen more like those. Yet his absolute favorite was one from a few days ago. It was of Yuuri and Evia curled up together on the couch sleeping with Luka close by. They had been watching a movie, but ended up falling asleep with after falling asleep with their hands both protecting their baby bumps. It was too good and too cute not to put on Instagram.

Quickly posting it to his account, he typed out a short caption beneath it: **‘ _My sleeping beauties. #almostime! #cousins @katsuki-y @evia-nikiforova’_**

He knew that both his husband and sister would probably be upset at him over it, but why shouldn’t the world be graced with the beauty of their pregnancies? Besides he had been good for so long when it had come to posting on Instagram. Then again, he hadn’t entirely been himself either.

Nevertheless things were finally exactly how they needed to be. His “L” words were growing with the addition of the twins in mere weeks. The love he felt for his husband was never stronger. And even his sister was a steadfast part of his life once again, much like they had been growing up and making their plans for the future – from family to kids to possible family vacations.

The only thing missing from the equation was Andrei. And that was the hardest part of all of this.

Noticing the time, Victor leaned over and gently pressed a kiss against his sleeping husband’s lips. Yuuri took a breath in as he slowly began to wake up from his late afternoon nap.

“Did I fall asleep again?” he asked, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table.

Victor smiled at him as he nodded. “But it is fine with me.”

“Aren’t babushka and Evia going to be here soon?”

“Da. Evia even made pirozhkis.”

Victor watched with a smile on his face a Yuuri scooted off the bed then slowly leaned over and kissed his lips before practically waddling into their bathroom. Even this late into his pregnancy, his sexy skater ass was still flawless as the day that Victor first laid eyes on him.

Yes, this was the perfect life for him.

* * *

 

Even with the perfection of the last few weeks, the clouds were due to return at some point.

And the preverbal clouds came in the form of Dmitry Nikiforov.

“What do you mean we have half-siblings?” Victor demanded standing up from the table and practically growling at his babushka. Thankfully the plates had been cleared, or else several would have been broken.

“Vitya, I’m sure if you calm down then she can tell you.” Yuuri calmly said, placing a hand against his husband’s arm. Victor took a deep breath and sat down as he pushed his silver fringe out of his face. 

“Are we better now?” Evia huffed, glaring at her brother then her babushka. They both nodded. “Good. Now as you were saying babushka; we have half-siblings?”

“Da. As you know, your father thought that an omega’s place was the bedroom. I do not know where he obtained this mentally from, since he was not raised that way. Yet, there wasn’t an omega that crossed his path that he didn’t try to bed. That was why our family mainly hired betas. There are at least 5 half-siblings that we are certain of. Most of them wanted nothing to do with your father or this family once they realize who we are, while some were paid off.”

“You said most…” Victor trailed off.

“Da. There was one young woman from Moscow who wanted neither. Instead she chose to ignore us completely. So I made sure to keep tabs on her and the pup. And this pup is still a feisty thing. Over the years, the pup grew into a fearless young man, much like how you are Vitya…”

She trailed off.

Feisty. A lot like how Victor is.

Yuuri and Evia gasped at the same time. “Yuri Plisetsky!” they said at the same time. Sasha Nikiforov slowly nodded yes, while Victor sat there shocked for a moment. This was not what he had been expecting to hear.

He and Evia were related to Yuri? Wow.

He could only imagine how Yuri was going to take it. Not only had Yuri been practically raised by his grandfather, he had also been denied siblings growing up. Siblings who would have loved him without question.

Who in fact do love him.

Not only had Dmitry Nikiforov screwed up his and Evia’s lives but he had also messed with Yuri’s. Thankfully he would never have to see that vile piece of waste again. He wasn’t who he considered a father.

Not at all.

* * *

Perhaps the clouds that had settled around Victor’s mood during the last day would finally part during Yuuri’s 32-week check up. Ever since he found out that Yuuri was pregnant, he loved going with Yuuri to his doctor’s appointments during the pregnancy. It always made him feel more connected to Yuuri and the twins even though he wasn’t the one actually carrying them, as well as giving birth to them.

Yet, things weren’t quite the same during this visit. Instead something seemed to bother Dr. Sato as she felt the twins along the side of Yuuri’s baby bump. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he also didn’t want to send his husband spiraling into a panic attack at the same time.

“Let’s take a quick peek at the twins. Shall we?” she suggested, plastering on a smile.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip as he nodded in agreement as he squeezed Victor’s hand. Trying to ease his worry, Victor pressed a kiss into his husband’s hair. “I’m sure the twins are just fine,” he said, while the doctor and her nurse were prepping the ultrasound machine.

“I hope so.” Yuuri quietly said as he leaned back and lifted up his shirt as the nurse placed the cool blue coupling gel across his swollen abdomen.

Within moments, a grainy picture was on the screen. Victor and Yuuri were both smiling like hopeless fools as they gazed upon the images of their daughters.

“Just as I suspected.” Dr. Sato said sighing as she moved the doppler wand around Yuuri’s belly.

“What?” Yuuri hesitantly asked.

“One of the twins is in the breech position. That means her bottom is facing down instead of her head. It’s not the ideal position for natural birth, which is what I know you wanted to at least try when you were induced. But if she doesn’t flip, then you will be delivering these twins by caesarean section…”

Victor felt the first drops of moisture from his husband’s eyes as Yuuri turned his head into his arms. Those drops were quickly replaced by more. Victor sat on the edge of the examination table and pulled Yuuri into his arms. “What can we do?” he asked.

“There are methods to try and help the baby turn; but with twins more often than not, one of them is in breech position. And it is already a tight squeeze in there,” Dr. Sato said handing some tissues to Victor for Yuuri. “We’ll do weekly checkups from now until week 36, then we will decide. But other than that, the twins are in prefect condition.”

“Thank you,” he said, nodding to the doctor before she bowed and left the examination room where Victor was still tending to a crying Yuuri. He knew with the way that Yuuri was reacting to this news that his anxiety was ramped up.

Why did it seem that everything was happening at once to him? Perhaps the saying was correct.

When it rains, it pours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've been MIA for a bit. Life threw some curveballs at me, along with state standardized testing. That's is always a joy! Anyways, let me know what you think! Also, I have two options for the ending....
> 
> Option A: The twins are born and everything is ok with them. Then something happens to Evia causing Victor to make decisions for her since Jamie is out of the country. And this stresses Victor out. But everything is alright in the end. 
> 
> Option B: All babies are born without drama. 
> 
> Let me know which option you want! Option A will added 2 to 4 more chapters while option B will add no additional chapters. I've also started working on two new YoI stories! Check them out please!
> 
> [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995969)
> 
> [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188210)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics  
> Enjoy!

There were certain memories that Victor was thankful that he was able to now recall after his fall on the ice mere months ago, all of which had to do with his husband.

The moment that he first saw his husband.

The way that he had literally dropped everything in Russia and went off to Japan to become his coach at Yuuri’s behest – and seeing the video of Yuuri skating to ‘Aria’ had helped as well.

The way they had essentially ‘danced’ around their feelings for each other for months before accepting the fact that they couldn’t live without the other.

Their first kiss.

The first time they said ‘I love you’ to each other.

The first time they made love with each other.

Their wedding.

The moment that Yuuri had told him that they were going to be parents.

And even recently there had been even more precious memories that he was ever so thankful for…

* * *

_3 weeks ago…_

_“Really?” Yuri asked in disbelief as he sat off to the side with Victor and Evia during a visit back to Hasetsu with Otabek following the latter’s win at the NHK, which sealed his return to the Grand Prix Finale. Yuri had already qualified with his win at the Rostelecom Cup the week prior._

_Both Evia and Victor nodded with large smiles on their faces. “Here,” Evia said, handing him a letter. “This is from our Babushka. She explains everything. She will be back for a visit about the time that Yuuri gives birth.”_

_Taking the letter, Yuri didn’t hesitate in opening it. As he read over the contents, tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. He sniffled as he set the letter down before launching himself at Evia and Victor sitting across from him. “I have siblings!” he said happily, as Evia and Victor both wrapped his arms around him…_

* * *

 

The happy reaction that Yuri had shared about finding out who his siblings were was definitely a highlight of the night where they had been celebrating Yuuri’s upcoming birthday. Not only were the siblings crying tears of happiness, but also so were the rest of the Katsuki family and even Jamie. Finally the dark clouds that had settled over Victor’s mood over the previous weeks had finally begun to lift.

And things only began to improve from there.

* * *

 

_1 week ago…_

_“What if they both aren’t in the correct position?” Yuuri asked, as he nervously sat upon the examination table in Dr. Sato’s office._

_“I’m sure they both will be just fine.” Victor said reassuring his mate. He leaned over and gently kissed Yuuri’s forehead._

_“But what if they aren’t? It’s all my fault! I’m already a bad father!”_

_“_ _Lyubov moya, you are not a bad father! I promise you that you’re not. We’ve both been worried about the twins and even I am scared about becoming a father. Evia is worried as well when it comes to her pregnancy. These feelings are normal. And none of this is your fault!” Victor said leaning forward and looking his husband directly in the eyes._

_He watched as Yuuri bit the corner of his lip and slowly nodded in agreement. Victor smiled at him before pressing another kiss against his lips just as Dr. Sato entered the room…_

* * *

 

Thankfully, they learned that Yuuri would be able to deliver one of the twins and possibly both of them naturally even though one of the twins was still in breech position – although there was a slight chance that the second twin would have to be delivered by C-Section. Yuuri could live with that since he was reassured that the birthing canal that had opened up in the perineum would be able to safely deliver the twins.

After that doctor’s visit, things only seemed to get better as “D-Day” or delivery day was only a few days away. Yuuri had agreed to be induced since the twins were more than developed and ready for the world.

* * *

 

_Hours ago…_

_Victor could do nothing but smile at the scene before him as tears gently streamed down his cheeks as he watched Yuuri hold their newborn twin girls close to his chest. Yuuri had been amazing during the delivery of the twins. Seeing his husband go through the delivery, including a few brief moments where Yuuri had said that he never wanted to spend another heat with Victor only to take it back moments later, the love that he felt for his mate only grew._

_“You were amazing_ _lyubov moya,” Victor said as he moved to sit on the edge of the hospital bed next to Yuuri. He reached out and let one of their newborn daughters grip his finger. “They are perfect.”_

_Turning his head, Yuuri pressed a kiss against his lips. “They are aren’t they?”_

_“Da.”_

_“Here papa,” Yuuri said shifting one of the twins in his arms. “Hold one of your daughters.”_

_Hesitantly, Victor took the twin that was closest to him from Yuuri’s grasp. Holding the tiny newborn in his arms, he couldn’t help but tear up again. “I’ll always protect you and your sister,” he softly said as he leaned forward and kissed the mop of dark hair that the twin in his arms had, same as her sister. He couldn’t wait to see the color of their eyes, hoping that they had the same beautiful brown color as their otousan had._

_“Which name should she have?” Yuuri asked. They had decided on names several weeks ago. Both of the twins would have a Japanese name._

_“Aiko,” Victor said, gently running a finger down Aiko’s soft cheek._

_“And you’ll be Ayame.” Yuuri said with a smile on his face as he gazed down at their other daughter._

_Victor turned and kissed Ayame’s forehead before kissing his husband deeply on the lips. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

* * *

 

Family and friends had all come and gone shortly after those precious first bonding moments that he and Yuuri had spent with their twins. The Nishigori family had visited, as well as Yuuri’s family. Hiroko had not left the waiting room the entire time that Yuuri had been in labor nor had Mari or even Evia. Even Yurio had gotten in on the congratulations via a video call that Evia had pulled up. He and Otabek were competing in the Grand Prix Final that was being held in Rome. They, along with Chris and Phichit, would be on the first flight to Hasetsu as soon as the competition was over.

Slowly the chaos of the previous day, caught up with Yuuri. After Evia and Jamie had left the hospital, Yuuri felt sleep slowly take over.

“I’ll wake you if either of the girls need a feeding,” Victor softly said, stroking Yuuri’s cheek. “You’ve had a long and tiring day. Rest now.”

Yuuri nodded as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over. Moving the recliner that was in the hospital room that Yuuri was in closer to the bed, as well as the dual hospital bassinets that the twins were currently asleep in, Victor sat back and silently observed his family. He was ever thankful for memories such as these. After a few minutes of silence, he too began to doze off in the chair he was sitting in.

* * *

 

A gently buzzing woke Victor from the peaceful slumber that he had fallen into. Picking up his phone, he noticed a text message from Evia.

**_|Evia: ‘I’m almost back to Hasetsu after taking Jamie to the airport. Do you or Yuuri need anything? Food? Books?’|_ **

**_|Victor: ‘Some coffee and non-hospital food would be great for me! Something light for Yuuri though.’|_ **

**_|Evia: ‘;)’|_ **

Setting his phone back down, Victor stood up and stretched before leaning over and checking on the twins. Ayame began to fuss slightly in her sleep. Smiling to himself as he reached into the bassinet, Victor gently picked her up and held her against his shoulder as he walked over to the window.

Peering out of it, his mind began to wonder about all of the good things that had transpired that day.

The twins were born.

Yuri won another Grand Prix Final. Then if the pictures that Phichit had taken were legit, which most likely they were, Otabek had proposed to Yuri shortly after the medal ceremony.

Lastly, Evia was due to give birth in about a month to a little girl of her own. Victor was excited about their girls being able to grow up with each other. Although he was a touch sad for the fact that he wouldn’t be able to visit her in the hospital during her labor or shortly after delivery since she and Jamie had agreed that their daughter would be born in Australia. That had been one of the reasons why Jamie had gone back several weeks ahead of time to prepare things for the birth there and Evia would join her husband there the day after their birthday.

Once Ayame had fallen back asleep in her father’s arms, Victor carefully placed her back into her bassinet. Simply looking down at the sleeping faces of the girls that he and Yuuri created together made his heart swell with love.

Yes, these were the precious memories that he never wanted to forget.

* * *

 

Despite all the wonderful memories that had transpired over the last 24 hours, there was one thing that both Yuuri and Victor wanted to forget.

A soft knock at the door to the hospital room that Yuuri was in caught the attention of both Victor and Yuuri, who was just waking up from his brief nap. The door slowly opened and a nurse stuck her head inside.

“I hate to bother you, but there are is an officer here and he claims that he needs to speak to you,” the nurse said.

“About what?” Yuuri asked confused.

“No, no. Your husband. He is here to talk to him.”

Yuuri and Victor shared a confused look with each other before motioning for the nurse to let the officer in.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the officer said bowing once he was in the room. “Congratulations on the birth of your children.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, still wondering what was going on.

“On this joyous occasion, I do not like to be the bearer of bad news. There has been an accident.”

“Accident? With who?” Yuuri asked, as panic began to settle in his chest.

“Evia Nikiforov.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned that Yuuri developed a birthing canal. In my idea of an omegaverse, males have male parts, with the exception of omegas who have ovaries and when they are going to give birth, an opening is formed to allow this to take place. A few days to weeks after giving birth, the canal will close and disappear. I just wanted to clear up any confusion about this. 
> 
> Also I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! I debated about how to write it for 6 weeks, before finally beginning on it before getting sidetracked by the omegaverse week. But have no fear! I promise to finish this story!
> 
> I also have other YoI stories for you to read while you are waiting for the next update. =)  
> Check them out if you'd like!
> 
> [Lifetime of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972339) \- this is another A/B/O story.  
> [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188210)  
> [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510172)  
> [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995969)  
> I always love to hear what you think!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Evia?

Doctors moved in and out patient’s rooms, as did the nurses. Gurneys were pushed up and down the hallways. Various beeps were heard from numerous rooms. An occasional page for a doctor or some other hospital staff member could be heard over the P.A. system.

Yet to the lone figure slumped over in the hard plastic hospital chair in the dimly lit hallway it was all white noise.

White noise to block out the fact that the perfect day had turned horribly wrong in a flash.

Long, slender fingers twisted themselves into the unruly silver-blond hair of the slumped over figure. It was all that Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov could do to stop himself from either screaming out in agony against whatever deity was listening or breaking down in tears. He shouldn’t be in this wing of the hospital, the cold and oppressive general surgery unit.

No, he should be in the obstetric wing of the hospital with his husband and newborn twin girls enjoying this time as a newly formed family. Instead he was made to wait for news about whether his sister and unborn niece were going to survive the horrific train derailment that had already claimed 20 lives.

Lost in his worries about his sister and niece, Victor hadn’t even noticed that someone had sat down next to him in the row of hard plastic hospital chairs. It wasn’t until warmth surrounded his shoulders, along with the calming scent of his husband, that Victor noticed. Looking to his left, Hiroko Katsuki smiled as she pressed her hand against Victor’s cheek.

“Yuuri was worried. He sent you this to comfort you,” she said, motioning to the large sweater of Yuuri’s that he had worn in the last few weeks of his pregnancy several times due to its extreme comfort.

“Thank you mama,” Victor said trying to force a smile.

“No need to force anything Vicchan.”

Slowly the forced smile disintegrated as tears began to weld up in the corners of Victor’s eyes. Hiroko promptly pulled Victor close, laying his head against her shoulder, much like she use to do to Yuuri when he was younger and upset about something. “Tell mama everything,” she softly said.

“We both were so close to happiness after so long. We were finally going to live out the dreams we had as young kids with Andrei.” Victor said sniffling against her shoulder. “Having families, raising them to be close unlike how we were with our cousins growing up. Doing things differently then our parents did.”

“Why couldn’t you? Sometimes no news is good news.”

Glancing at the door to the operating rooms, Victor sighed as he say back up. “I haven’t heard anything in so long though! The doctor asked for consent to perform whatever needed to be done to save her and the baby and since Jamie wasn’t here, I agreed.”

“Where is Jamie?”

“On a plane bound for Beijing then a layover before catching another flight to Sydney. I managed to get a hold of Babushka who was on her way back here from Moscow and she agreed to stop in Beijing and get Jamie.”

“So now we wait. Mari is with Yuuri and I will stay with you.”

A small smile spread across Victor’s face. “Thank you mama.”

The duo sat in silence for a few moments before the surgeon who had talked with Victor earlier walked out from the operating theater. Victor immediately perked up at seeing the surgeon walking towards him.

“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” the doctor asked. He wore pale green scrubs that were covered in blood.

Victor frantically shook his head yes as he gripped Hiroko’s hand as they both stood up from the chairs.

“I just wanted to let you know that your sister is in stable condition and your newborn niece has been sent to the NICU for observation.”

“NICU?” Hiroko said under her breath. Victor was obviously wondering the same thing.

“Why the NICU doctor?”

“She was born at 32 weeks. While she is able to breath on her own, she still cannot maintain her body heat nor can she eat on her own.”

“Will she survive?”

“While I cannot be certain due to unknown factors, more and more babies are surviving being born prematurely.”

“Why did she have to be born this early?” Hiroko asked.

“The impact from the train derailment was traumatic enough on your sister’s body that she was suffering from a placental abruption. It was in her and the baby’s best interest that an emergency c-section be performed.”

“When can I see either of them?” Victor then asked.

“Your sister has now been moved to the obstetric wing. I will have a nurse take you there. Then once she is awake you can take her to the NICU,” the doctor said motioning to a nurse behind him.

“Thank you,” Victor said as he and Hiroko followed the nurse down the hall.

* * *

 

“Evia is stable,” Victor quietly said on the phone. He stood next to the window in the room that Evia had been moved to. Hiroko was sitting next to her bedside for the moment, while Evia was still unconscious. “She sustained a broken leg along with a numerous bumps and bruises. Thankfully she didn’t have any internal bleeding. But your daughter was delivered by C-section to make sure that she survived.”

On the other end of the phone call, Victor heard Jamie sigh in relief followed by what sounded like tears. “Have you seen either of them?”

“Evia. She is still unconscious. I am waiting for her to go to the NICU and see your daughter.”

“Please let her know that babushka and I will be there as soon as possible. We are being held up by a typhoon.”

“I will. And I’ll keep you updated.”

As the phone call ended, Victor moved back towards his sister’s bed and sat down in the second chair that had been pulled up along her bedside.

“Go be with Yuuri and your twins for a while. I can handle things here.” Hiroko said. “The doctor said that she shouldn’t wake up for a little bit longer.”

Victor nodded as he stood back up, leaned over and kissed his sister’s forehead and left the hospital room.

* * *

 

_‘Where am I?’_

A pair of vivid blue eyes slowly opened, feeling as if they had been closed for several days. As Evia took a deep breath from where she was lying on her back, she felt pain emanate throughout her body. Immediately her hands went to her stomach in a protective fashion. Yet something didn’t feel right.

_‘Where’s my baby? WHERE IS MY BABY?!’_

Beeping could be heard all around her as sheer panic set in. Was she in a hospital? Or had something else happened to her, maybe one of the numerous Russian families that had a target on Nikiforovs had finally gotten a hold of her. But that would mean that the Yakuza was in on it as well since she was in Japan.

“Shh Evia,” a familiar voice asked moving into her line of sight as her failing hand was grabbed. “Just take a deep breath and calm down.”

Doing what the voice asked, Evia felt her pounding heart begin to slow down. She then felt like she could focus on who was talking to her. Turning her head slightly, she made out the familiar features of her brother’s face. She felt a surge of relief knowing that she was definitely in a hospital.

“Where’s my baby?” she hoarsely asked.

“Safe and sound in the NICU. The nurses just assured me that she is doing wonderfully.” Victor answered as he helped move Evia into a sitting position.

Tears began to prick at her eyes. Her daughter was already here! That couldn’t be right. It was too early and Jamie wasn’t even with her! “What happened?”

“There was a train derailment. You were caught in the debris and broke your leg. But also because of the trauma to your stomach, your daughter was in a bit of distress. So the err on the side of caution, the doctors performed an emergency C-section.” Victor said, gripping her hand slightly.

“Where’s Jamie?” she asked as tears slowly rolled down her face.

“He and babushka are on their way back from Beijing. She managed to get to him before he boarded his flight to Sydney. They were delayed a few hours because of the typhoon, but should be here shortly as should Yurio.”

“What about Yuuri and your girls?”

“They are just down the hall from you. Mama and I rotate between the rooms. Besides, it is late enough that everyone is sleeping. Mari will be back tomorrow.”

Evia nodded, just as a nurse entered the room. Victor stepped aside and allowed the nurse to tend to his sister. “Now I believe there is someone who is eager to meet mommy,” the nurse said smiling softly down at Evia. “Would you like to meet your daughter?”

Evia’s face lit up as she nodded yes. The nurse left for a moment and returned with a wheelchair so that Evia could prop her broken leg up as they made their way to the NICU.

“You are more than welcome to come,” the nurse said once Evia was situated in the wheelchair.

Evia reached out and took ahold of her brother’s hand. “Oh he is coming whether he likes it or not.”

Victor simply smiled as the small group made their way down the quiet corridors towards the NICU.

After some maneuvering from the nurse, Evia’s wheelchair was next to an isolette, a type of incubator, which was helping to regulate her daughter’s temperature. With some reassurances from the nurse, Evia reached one of her hands through the openings on the side of the isolette and gently began to stroke her daughter’s fragile head.

“Would you like to hold her?” a nurse asked.

“Can I?” Evia asked with a smile on her face.

The nurse nodded before helping her out of the wheelchair and into a nearby rocking chair. The nurse had Evia pull back some of her gown so that her chest was exposed before gently placing the tiny baby against the area that was exposed. “Hold her there while I cover you,” the nurse said.

Evia nodded as she smiled happily down at her sleeping daughter against her chest. Silently slipping his cell phone out of his pocket, Victor snapped a picture of Evia and quickly sent it to Jamie. He knew that his brother-in-law would love to see that his new family as safe and sound after so many hours of uncertainty.

“What are you going to name her?” the nurse asked after she had tucked a blanket around Evia and her daughter.

“Kaori.” Evia said looking up at her brother. Victor instantly knew where she had gotten that name.

“That’s a lovely name. I’ll make sure that the paperwork is completed for you.”

Leaving Evia to bond with her daughter, the nurse moved away to tend to the other babies in the NICU. Victor moved closer to them both. “Kaori Malcolm.” Victor said, with a smile. “For Andrei?”

“For Andrei.” Evia said with a smile. “He always wanted to name a little girl that. Jamie thought it was a great idea.”

“So do I.” Victor said, pressing a kiss against the top of his sister’s head. “Welcome to our family Kaori.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I don't know where my summer has gone....well actually I do and it wasn't in the form of writing that I wanted to do! But I am determined to finish this story before school officially starts back (I'm not counting in-service week, that is boring!). Just one more chapter and the epilogue to go! 
> 
> I also have other YoI stories for you to read while you are waiting for the next update. =)  
> Check them out if you'd like!
> 
> [Lifetime of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972339) \- this is another A/B/O story.  
> [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188210)  
> [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510172)  
> [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995969)  
> I always love to hear what you think!!


	25. Epilouge

A tiny wail pierced the silence of the night. Instinctively, Yuuri moved away from his husband’s vice like grasp and towards the wails of one of their 6-month-old daughters.

And as usual, he was quickly pulled back into the bed as Victor got up instead. Without argument, Yuuri curled back up with his pillow and closed his eyes. Yet, once Victor’s slipper clad feet had made their way out of the bedroom, Yuuri turned over to watch on the baby monitor what was taking place in the nursery. It was the same as he had done every night since Victor insisted on being the one to take care of the girls at night.

Yuuri smiled against the pillow as he watched Victor enter the nursery. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful mate and husband. He had read stories about alphas who refused to have anything to do with their pups until they were old enough to take care of themselves. Thankfully Victor was not one of those alphas.

Yuuri continued to watch as Victor quickly changed both of their girls, who both had ended up crying by the time that he had gotten to the nursery. Once that had been taken care of, he stood of their cribs for a moment making sure that they were both falling back to sleep. Yuuri let his eyes drift shut once he saw Victor quietly making his way out of the nursery.

Then another small cry started.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped back open and he was almost out of the bed before he heard Victor cooing softly at their daughter. _“Shh my sweet Aiko. Papa is here,”_ Victor softly said as he scooped her into his arms before she was able to wake her sleeping sister.

Yuuri continued to watch as Victor moved off screen, but he knew exactly what his husband was doing. He was moving to sit in the rocking chair.

 _“I’ll tell you my favorite story again,”_ Victor quietly said off screen. “ _The story of the dancer and the ice prince. There once was a gorgeous dance who made music with his body…”_

Yuuri smiled to himself as he allowed himself to relax as he, too, drifted off to sleep listening to Victor’s fairy tale version of how they had become a couple. 

* * *

 

Warmth against his cheek woke Yuuri up. Sunlight was filtering through the curtains of their bedroom. Turning over and reaching for Victor next to him, Yuuri was a bit shocked to find his husband’s side of the bed cold.

Sitting up and reaching for his phone as well as his glasses, Yuuri saw that it was not much later than the time he was normally up – 7 am.

But the question remained, where was Victor? His husband’s phone was still plugged into the charger just like it had been the night before, so Victor hadn’t of gone for his morning run. And Luka was still sleeping

Slipping out of bed, Yuuri began to search the house for Victor; although he has a pretty good idea of where his husband is.

And he was right.

Moving to stand in the doorway of the twin’s nursery, Yuuri found his husband asleep in the rocking chair, with Aiko still cuddled tight against his chest. Moving quietly from the doorway, Yuuri quickly went to retrieve his phone. This was a precious moment that he never wanted to forget.

Snapping the picture of his sleeping husband and daughter, a thought crossed Yuuri’s mind. Posting the picture to IG, Yuuri wrote a simple line: **_“My heart. @v-nikiforov”_**

The picture broke the Internet within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached our conclusion! I have several ideas for possible spin-offs, but nothing in the immediate future. Yet I do have a TON of other YoI stories planned, along with the ones I'm currently writing. If you liked this story, please check out my other stories as well. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and posted comments! I love them all. 
> 
> See you at the next level!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Victor’s diagnosis! Otabek moves to Hasetsu to help out and for Yuri’s sanity.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and subscriptions are fuel for my muse. Please feed her! And while you are at it, please check out my other Yuri on Ice story – Someone’s Waiting to Love You
> 
> ничего́ себе́! – Oh wow!


End file.
